


Sanvers Pride Prompts 2020

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, See chapter notes for content warnings and chapter ratings., Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: 30 Days of Sanvers to celebrate Pride!Based upon this Calendar found here: https://cutequeerpositivity.tumblr.com/post/618828955645083648/the-2020-pride-prompts-calendar-is-here-we
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 81
Kudos: 230





	1. Day 1:Vision (Chapter Rating E: See notes for content warnings!)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Everyone! 
> 
> We are starting June off the right way, with some smut! I present to you Alex and Maggie’s first time. Obviously this chapter has a content warning for smut, so feel free to skip this chapter if this isn’t your cup of tea. Technically this takes place within the world of canon during 2x09, but it can be stand alone as well. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Day 1:Vision

Maggie finished brushing her teeth, and wiped her face with a clean towel before hanging it on the towel rack near the bathroom door. She was a bit nervous, as this was the first time that she was staying at Alex’s apartment overnight. Their relationship had progressed and blossomed over the past several weeks. Things had been building towards them moving forward with their physical relationship and while Maggie was looking forward to having sex with Alex, there was a large part of her that was nervous about it. 

She took a breath. _Just go out there dummy. Nothing will happen that both of us aren’t ready for._ Maggie reminded herself, and she opened the door. Alex was moving around the kitchen making something, dressed in a t-shirt and gym shorts, and Maggie’s eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw that Alex was wearing glasses. 

Quietly she moved across the room and wrapped her arms around Alex’s body, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“I didn’t know that you wore glasses.” Maggie said softly. 

Alex blushed. “It’s not really something I advertise, but yeah. I look like a dork huh?” 

Maggie shook her head. “Nope. You look amazing.Glasses look good on you.” She confessed softly. 

Alex’s blush deepened. “Really?” She asked hesitantly, afraid of needed reassurance, afraid it would make her look weak. 

But Maggie just grinned and pulled her in for a kiss. “Really. You look sexy in them.” She gave Alex a hug and then pulled away to see what Alex had been making. “Wow, Ice cream sundaes? Yum!” 

Alex rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Yeah, I was hungry and I wasn’t sure if you were tired yet and…” 

Maggie gently took her hand and squeezed it. “Alex, babe… breathe. It’s okay. They look amazing.” 

Alex sighed and took a breath. She watched as Maggie picked one of them and moved over to the couch. Alex took a moment to collect herself. She was nervous, and excited. A part of her just wanted to jump into bed with the woman that she was falling in love with, but at the same time her nerves were getting the best of her. Alex had done research of course, and it wasn’t like the female form was unknown to her… she had masturbated a lot during college when her drunken bed partners hadn’t known what to do to get her off, or maybe they just didn’t care, Alex wasn’t sure. But this was Maggie, and the stakes never felt higher. If she failed at this, Maggie wouldn’t want to be with her anymore and Alex didn’t know if she could deal with that. 

“Alex.” Maggie called from the couch. “Are you coming?” 

Alex's face reddened at the unintentional double entendre. God she’s so pretty. Picking up her ice cream dish, she moved towards the couch. Maggie patted the couch cushion next to her and Alex sat down, curling up at her side. 

“This is good, thank you.” Maggie said, softly licking her spoon. Alex gulped, suddenly regretting the ice cream and feeling like a fool. Everything Maggie did seemed to turn her on lately, and Alex thought that she was being ridiculous. 

“Alex.” Maggie put her hand on Alex’s arm. “Hey, are you okay? You seem a little tense.” 

Alex nodded, then sighed. “Yeah, just nervous… I don’t want to screw this up.” 

Maggie moved her hand to cup Alex’s cheek. “You want to know something?” 

“What?” Alex's eyes drifted up to meet Maggie’s hopeful and eager. 

“I’m nervous too. But it’s just us… no pressure, no expectations. If all we do is cuddle, that is 100% okay with me. But if you want to do more… we can do that too. We go at your pace, remember.” 

Alex stared at her for a long moment, and Maggie could tell that she was thinking and debating with herself. She loved that about Alex that she had so much passion and feelings that sometimes it took a lot for her to find the words to express them, but when she did, Maggie was always surprised. 

“I want to… do more I mean. I just don’t know if I’ll be any good at it. What if it’s like before? What if coming out and being true to myself doesn’t fix me?” 

Maggie leaned forward and kissed her softly. “I don’t think there is anything wrong with you Alex. Some people don’t enjoy sex for whatever reason and that is valid, and if that happens to be you then we will figure it out together okay? But as for you worrying about being any good, trust me babe… just one look, one touch, one kiss and one of your adorable goofy grins and I’m ready to go. You have no idea how sexy you are, and how much you turn me on.” 

Alex blushed, and took a breath. “Really?” 

“Really… especially in those glasses of yours right now. Hmm.” She hummed in pleasure. She paused for a second and debated with herself if she should take it a step further and then decided that maybe Alex needed some more reassurance. “Seriously Alex, you have no idea how sexy you look and how many nights I leave here after making out with you, soaking wet. Trust me babe, I’m sure you’ll have no trouble getting me off.” That did it, Maggie could see a journey of emotions cross Alex’s face as that big beautiful brain processed what Maggie had just said. First there was the expected blush, and then Alex opened her mouth to ask something before quickly closing it again. Then came the confidence that Maggie had hoped she would take from it and knew right then that they were going to be in for an amazing and pleasurable evening. 

Alex took a breath to steady herself and leaned forwards to kiss her, unable to go another moment without their lips touching. The kiss was gentle at first but then grew more passionate as she ran her hands down Maggie’s back, cupping her ass and pulling her closer. 

Maggie smiled into the kiss and when she felt Alex’s tongue brush her bottom lip she opened her mouth and sighed when Alex’s tongue brushed against hers, causing a wave of heat in her belly. 

“What about the ice cream?” Maggie asked after a few minutes, pulling back to take a breath. 

“What ice cream?” Alex asked, going in for another kiss.”Ice cream can’t compare to this.” 

Maggie chuckled and found herself on her back on the couch, with Alex leaning over her. Alex’s leg had slid in between hers and Maggie resisted the urge to grind down on the muscular surface like a teenager. But then one of Alex’s hands was under her shirt, sneaking closer and closer to her breast and then the other hand was on her hip, trying to coax her forward, and it took Maggie a second to realize that Alex wanted this. 

It was confirmed when Alex pulled away for a second panting heavily. “Is this okay?” She asked softly, eyes bright with desire. 

“Yes… god you feel so good Alex.” It wasn’t the first time that they had found themselves in this position but they usually stopped before things got too heated. Maggie sensed that wasn’t going to be the case tonight and she was looking forward to seeing how things would go. She allowed Alex to pull her hips forward until she was grinding against Alex’s firm thigh. They both let out moans of pleasure, and Alex whimpered with desire, when Maggie adjusted their position so that her leg was between Alex’s thighs as well. They rocked together feeling the waves rise quickly, quicker than Maggie was expecting as with a few firm strokes, she came with a groan against Alex’s thigh. 

“Alex… Yes.” She said, grabbing the back of Alex’s t-shirt and pulling hard, using it to ground herself as her body rocked with pleasure. Alex never let up on her movements, trying to work her gently through it, but wasn’t until Maggie came down that she realized that Alex had moved away from her leg and had yet to come. 

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asked softly, pulling her down on top of her, so that she could hug her. 

“Nothing, just didn’t want to come yet.” Alex confessed quietly. She cupped Maggie’s cheek in her hands and kissed her softly. “That was amazing… god you looked so pretty.” 

Maggie didn’t quite know if that was true, but she didn’t feel like debating that fact right now. She sighed. “Thank you…Sorry, I didn’t mean to come that early. I guess those glasses really did something for me.” She smiled at Alex’s blush. She took a breath and then gently motioned that she wanted to sit up. Alex moved off of her quickly, and Maggie stood up, first grabbing their ice cream bowls and moving them to the sink and then moved back to grab Alex’s hand. 

“How about we moved this to the bed? We got more room over there.” She asked gently, giving Alex enough space and time to change her mind if she wanted too. 

“That sounds perfect.” Alex said, and grabbed Maggie’s hand. 

Together they climbed the three steps up to Alex’s bed and Maggie gently maneuvered them so that Alex was sitting on the edge of the bed, and she was standing in between Alex’s legs. She kissed her softly and then moved her hands down to grab the hem of her shirt, ready to pull it off her head, but Alex’s hands stopped her. 

“May I?” Alex asked softly and eagerly. Maggie smiled and nodded. Alex gently pulled Maggie’s shirt up and over her head. She heard Alex’s gasp in delight at the sight of her breasts and Maggie shook her head playfully. She knew from the start that Alex would be both an ass and boob girl and she was glad that so far her hunch was correct. 

“Like what you see Danvers?” Maggie asked softly when after a few seconds Alex had yet to look away. After she had thrown Maggie’s shirt somewhere behind them, her hands had grabbed her hips but had yet to travel up. She was hesitating and Maggie was unsure why. 

“Um, yes…” Alex cleared her throat. “Sorry.” Her eyes drifted up to meet Maggie’s, almost embarrassed. Maggie didn’t want that. 

“Don’t be… I like it when you look at me. Feel free to look all you want, or even better feel free to touch too. You don’t have to feel ashamed of your desire, Alex… I assure you it's normal.” Maggie said, quietly. 

Alex looked at her for a moment, and they had a whole conversation without saying a word in which Maggie reassured her that she was indeed truly fine. Minutes passed and Maggie reached out and gently pulled Alex’s shirt over her head and then reached around her to undo her bra. 

“Gorgeous.” She said, placing a kiss on Alex’s lips, before reaching up and gently guiding Alex on to her back on the bed and slowly moving to straddle her hips. Maggie kissed Alex once, twice before letting her lips trail down her neck, and then on to her breast. She placed tender kisses on her breasts before looking up at her with a grin. 

“How are you doing?” She asked, moving her hand up to trace Alex’s nipple with her thumb. Alex let out a moan. 

“Good… please Maggie.” 

“Please Maggie what?” Maggie teased, needing to hear Alex say it. “What do you want me to do?” 

“Use your mouth please… it would feel so good.” Alex said closing her eyes in pleasure. Maggie smiled, and without hesitation bent her head and slowly licked Alex’s nipple before sucking the harden point into her mouth. 

Alex let out a moan and her hand moved swiftly to cup the back of Maggie’s head. “Yes!” She hissed happily. She never really paid much attention to her breasts before, although her former bed partners certainly did. But their touch never seemed to be for her enjoyment, only theirs. They were too rough or too quick, too eager to get to the part where they were inside of her to care about what she was getting out of it. 

Alex felt her face redden, and she wondered if it was weird for thinking about the past while Maggie was doing that with her tongue. She pushed those thoughts of comparison away and ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair as her girlfriend eagerly switched sides, using her hand to gently massage the one that her mouth wasn’t currently occupied with. 

“Maggie, please.” Alex groaned. 

Maggie pulled back with a smile. “Maggie please what? What would you like me to do?” 

Alex’s mouth couldn’t form the words, she was torn between her desire and feeling shy about asking for what she wanted. She wondered if Maggie would be mad that she couldn’t fulfill her request, but Maggie gently leaned back up and kissed her softly. 

“How about you show me instead? Show me how you want me to fuck you, Danvers.” Maggie breathed into her ear sending a shudder of pleasure down her spine. 

“Fuck, Maggie.” Alex said, gently grabbing Maggie’s head and gently pushing her down towards her center. 

God she was dripping, Alex couldn’t remember the last time she had been this turned on. 

“You want me to taste you?” Maggie asked, wanting to make sure that there was no confusion or mixed signals. 

“Yes, please Maggie. God I need your mouth on me.” 

Maggie chuckled softly. Alex was so cute. She gently helped Alex take her shorts and underwear off and then gently parted her legs settling between them. 

“Doing okay?” 

Alex grumbled playfully. “I’ll be even better when you touch me.” 

Maggie laughed and ran her fingers over Alex’s folds feeling for herself just how wet she was. She was glad that they had the safe sex talk a few days before this and that both of their tests had come back negative. She was excited to taste Alex and to be able to feel her without any kind of barrier between them. 

Alex gasped at the first touch of Maggie’s fingers against her clit. 

“You are so wet for me babe. I love that. God you feel good.” Maggie said softly placing kissing on Alex’s thighs as her fingers continued their motions. 

“I’ve never been this turned on before.” Alex confessed quietly. “I never knew it could feel like this… please don’t stop.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” Maggie said, feeling both in awe and a bit overwhelmed for a second. For a second she was worried about living up to Alex’s expectations but then realized that she had already exceeded them. Alex was well on her way to an orgasm, and her body was tense not with fear or discomfort but with pleasure. Maggie let out a calming breath and then lowered her mouth to Alex’s center. 

They both let out a moan at the first swipe of Maggie’s tongue. 

Alex’s hands gripped the bedsheet, her back arching in pleasure. 

“Oh god, Maggie.” She cried. Maggie kept up her motions, gently flicking Alex’s clit with her tongue before grasping it between her lips and sucking lightly. That was all it took for Alex to reach the edge. With a gasping cry, her girlfriend fell apart underneath her, her body shuddering in pleasure, and Maggie was right there to help put her back together again. 

She pulled back, replacing in tongue with her thumb as she moved up to hold Alex gently against her. It took a few minutes for Alex to come back to earth, and when she did Maggie was horrified to realize that she was crying. Quickly, she hugged Alex to her chest afraid that she hurt her. 

“Hey, are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” She asked quickly, feeling a bit sick. 

But Alex shook her head. “No, I’m fine. Sorry.” She said, wiping her tears away. “That… that was amazing.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. Seriously Maggie I’ve never… I…” She paused and sighed. “I just… It just hit me that that was the way it was supposed to feel like. It’s suppose to feel good and to be this fun. Thank you for showing me that.” 

Maggie felt her own tears fall down her cheeks. “My pleasure, believe me, Babe.” She said quietly. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek unsure if Alex would want her to kiss her lips. She pulled away, and then laughed when Alex gave her an answer by pulling her back and kissing her softly and soundly. 

They kissed for a long and leisurely moment, before Alex snuggled up against her and Maggie pulled her shorts and underwear off and tugged the blankets over them. They would be up in a little bit for round two, Maggie was sure, but for now, taking a quick nap with Alex in her arms was heaven on earth.


	2. Day 2: Space (see chapter notes for content warnings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel chapter to Love Speaks Louder Than Words, which was the Space AU that I started last year during pride prompts. 
> 
> Lady Maggie Sawyer of Albian makes a hard decision to save her people. Collective Commander Alex Danvers returns to her ship after a solo mission and receives some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few months before the events of Love Speaks Louder Than Words, and a link to that story will be found in the end note. A bit of a content warning on this one for anxiety and panic attacks. I don’t think it’s all that bad, but feel free to skip if that kind of content bothers you. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> For @ironicpotental, thank you for all of your support, encouragement and for your love for the Space AU. :)

The timer on the dashboard slowly blinked down, it’s red light casting weird shadows around the cockpit. Commander Alex Danvers made a note on her data pad, and then leaned back in her chair. It would be a few hours before her ship would reach the jump point and she hoped to get some shut eye in the meantime. It had been a long time she had gone on a solo patrol, but she understood now why the High Command had suggested it. The crippling anxiety which had plagued her ever since the Incident a few weeks before was under control thanks to a regiment of exercise and a daily video chat with a Medical Counselor. Alex now felt that she would be able to return to her ship and her command and perform her duties as the High Command ordered without fail. 

The files detailing their next mission had arrived in her inbox today, but Alex hadn’t opened it yet. She had a few hours left in this patrol mission, as easy as it was, and she wanted to take advantage of her remaining relaxation time while she still had it. Who knew when High Command would offer it again. Alex double checked the auto pilot and her alarm to make sure they were set and functioning properly. Then she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  


**—————————————**

“It is futile, My Lady.” Councilman O’Rourke said, checking over his report papers once more. “We are out of time, weapons, money and manpower. We must surrender to the Collective, and pray they take mercy on us.” 

“Never! We will never give up, never surrender, Albian’s never quit!” Another Councilman spoke, his fist clenched in defiance. 

Lady Maggie Sawyer sighed. The weight of her position and her decision felt heavy on her shoulders and she once again cursed her father and grandfather for leaving her with this mess. So much blood had been spilt on both sides of this war, and Maggie longed for peace, but what was the best way of going about it. Could they beat the Collective? She didn’t think so, not with weapons or might at least. The Collective had the best weapons, the best tech and the biggest army and space fleet in the known universe. They would find no help from their Allies as each were busy fighting the Collective on their own. The Rebellion which had once made Albian the site of it’s revolution had abandoned them, taking the fight to bigger and more wealthier planets and star systems. 

Albian was known for neither, but had gotten it’s fame for the Skrul they produced and their Unicorn farms. They could not beat the Collective through show of arms, as both time and history had proven, but maybe…. 

“Excuse me all of you!” She ordered, tired of their arguing and petty squabbles. They had no real solution so it was up to her to make one. “I need time to think. We will reconvene tomorrow.” Without waiting for an answer she got up from her throne and left the Council Chamber, slamming the door shut behind her. Adrena was waiting for her outside in the hallway. 

“You look sad, my lady. Is there trouble?” Adrena, her maidservant and best friend, asked softly as they took a quick detour through the garden and the garden maze. Maggie had hoped that the familiar sight of green bushes and beautiful flowers would bring her peace, but instead they just reminded her of what they were fighting for. 

Maggie shook her head. “No trouble, just frustration. I’ve made a decision and it’s one that I don’t take lightly. Our planet, our civilization and our way of life are so close to being wiped off the map. We can’t fight the Collective.” 

“So what are you going to do my lady?” 

“The only thing I can do… ask for peace and beg for mercy.” 

“But how?” Adrena was frightened for her. Surrendering was tricky, not only would the people be upset and could rebel against her leadership, but the Collective, if they wanted to, could have her executed as a traitor. Adrena didn’t want to see her friend's body hanging off the Palace Balcony to be an example to the rest of the Galaxy. 

Maggie didn’t answer for a long moment. They silently walked back to her chambers. It wasn’t until the door shut behind them that Maggie finally spoke. 

“I am of age, and I will soon be expected by both the Council and the people, to find a spouse to settle down with. What if instead of looking for one within our own system, what if I asked the High Command if they will arrange one for me, as a way to ensure peace. The High Commander is already wed, but there must be someone within their ranks who would be the perfect candidate.” 

Maggie’s mind flashed for a second to an image of the famous Commander Danvers, and her heart raced, before she pushed that thought away. The Commander would probably never agree to living among her former enemies so there was no use hoping. Besides a beautiful woman does not a good friend or wife make, or so the proverb went. The Commander was a killer, and she knew that it would not be in the Goddess’ will for someone like that to lead her people. 

Adrena was quiet for a moment. “You would do that? Wed someone, a stranger and our enemy at that, with the goddess’s blessing knowing that vow is unbreakable?” 

“If it saves my people and could do what my father never could, I would.” 

“Then you are a braver and more blessed soul than I, My Lady. May you find the Goddess’s favor in this. I will do some research and send a few discrete messages...if this is truly what you want to do?” 

“It is.” Maggie said, reaching out and giving her shoulder a squeeze. “Thank you my friend.” 

Adrena hesitated for a second then pulled her friend into a hug. Then she pulled away and headed for the Lady’s private office, eager to follow her Lady’s commands and send the proper messages. She just hoped Goddess be praised that it would work and not doom them all to a worse fate.  
  


**———————————————**

Alex adjusted her uniform, and took a deep breath as she stepped out onto the flight deck. Her first mate Winn Schott Jr. was waiting for her. He saluted and Alex returned it, telling him to relax with a nod of her head. Then she smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. 

“How are you?” He asked, looking her over. The shadows from behind her eyes were gone, and she gained back some weight that she had lost during her recovery. She looked good and he smiled. 

“Better. How are things on the ship?” Alex smiled, as Winn fussed over her uniform, adjusting her collar and polishing one of the medals that hung on her shirt. 

“Doing well! Everyone is ready for your return and our orders. The repairs have been completed on schedule and Quartermaster J’onzz is waiting for you in your office.” 

“Thank you for taking care of everything Winn. It means a lot to know that if something happens to me, the ship and our crew are in good hands.” Alex said, patting his shoulder. 

Winn blushed. “Stop it. Nothing is going to happen to you alright? We, meaning the rest of the crew and I, have the best Commander in the Fleet and we know it. I’m glad you are back.” He motioned towards his ever present data pad. “I’ll go over final checks and meet you in your office before we leave the port.” 

“Sounds good. Thank you once again.” He waved her away and then moved on towards the weapons deck with Alex headed in the opposite direction. A crew member had already taken her luggage from the patrol craft and had put it into her quarters, so the first thing of business to take care off was to switch on her comms so that she could hear what was going on the ship, and meet J’onn in her office. She was looking forward to seeing her adoptive father again and listening to his report. 

They were scheduled to leave within the next six hours to meet up with a Diplomat’s Vessel and provide an escort and bodyguard service, while the diplomat attended a mining summit on a nearby star system. Alex was actually looking forward to playing bodyguard, it was something different and truth be told she wasn’t eager for battle or search and rescue missions just yet. She hadn’t told anyone but the thought of fighting made her feel sick to her stomach. After the Incident, she didn’t know if she had the heart for it anymore. 

Alex had just reached the hallway outside of her office, when the alert tone in her ear piece went off. She paused and waited for the corresponding message. 

“Commander Danvers!” 

“What is it Luis?” Alex asked their Communications Specialist. 

“Urgent message for you from High Command… Supreme Commander Marsdin wishes to speak to you.” 

“Patch me through to her office, right away. Thank you Luis.” 

“At once Commander.” Luis said. There was silence for a few seconds and then Alex heard the Supreme Commander’s voice. She was a bit startled because usually she talked to her secretary first, so to have the Commander herself began the call meant it was of the utmost importance.” 

“Commander Danvers.” 

“Ma’am what can I do for you and the High Command today?” Alex said, feeling her heart beat faster in her chest. A call like this usually meant a battle was coming. Her stomach lurched and she resisted the urge to throw up. _Keep it together, Danvers. You can’t lose your cool with the Supreme Commander on the phone, they will drum you out of service and then you will really lose your mind._ Alex didn’t know who she was if she wasn’t on a ship, flying through space. She couldn’t handle being back at the Capital for more than a few hours. 

“A change in orders, Commander, of the utmost importance and secrecy. Tell only your first mate and your Quartermaster. A few hours ago we received a communication from Albian. It checks out to be credible, and what it said was surprising in the least. They want to make peace.” 

Alex was stunned to silence. Albian was a large planet with three moons on the other side of the galaxy from the Capital, but it was important. It had been the site of the start of the war, and no matter how hard they tried they just couldn’t defeat their forces. That territory was important not only for resources but if defeated, they would become a gateway into other galaxies and was essential for the Collective’s expansion. For them to surrender was a huge step forward. 

“Wow.” Alex didn’t know else what to say. Albian had been the start of the rebellion and although that seat had sense passed to other planets and territories, this was a major event in the lives of every citizen and non citizen in the Collective and the Galaxy. It would change the course of history as they knew it. There were few Citizens left who knew of a time when the Collective wasn’t at war. 

“Yes, wow indeed. The Lady of Albian has surrendered and we are planning a peace talk as we speak. But the Lady has asked for a condition and we have decided to grant it.” 

“What is it?” 

“To ensure ever lasting peace between the Collective and Albian, the Lady has agreed to wed a suitable candidate of our choosing, someone who we think would be a good match to help ensure peaceful rebuilding of their world, our relationship and communication between us. They would be her consort and be second only to her and rule by her side. However she has consented that Albian becomes a Collective territory and that she would follow the orders set by High Command.” 

Alex’s eyes widened although she knew that the Supreme Commander wouldn’t be able to see it. She had fought against Albian forces many times over her career, and she knew them to be an honorable opponent. They served their goddess and their Lady or Lord with devotion, and Alex knew that they married for life. Their living oaths before the Goddess prevented them from divorce, so most Albians were very careful about who they chose to wed. It was a big sacrifice for the Lady to suggest doing such a thing and really showed her commitment to bringing peace to her people. 

“Who would you choose?” Alex asked, curiously. 

She could hear the smile in her Commander’s voice when she answered. “You, Commander Danvers. We think you are the best candidate we have, as long as you consent to such a match of course.” 

Alex blinked, her brain unable to process such a thing. “Me… but I… I fought against their forces. Her people would slaughter me as soon as my ship landed.” 

“Maybe, but I don’t think so. My sources tell me that there is a large group on the planet that respects you for the way that you allowed your soldiers to tend to their wounded and allowed them to bury their dead. You also conduct yourself and your crew with honor and decorum and that has an impact all across the galaxy.” Marsdin paused. 

“Besides, you have served us well, and we wish to reward you. Being second in command of Albian is no hardship, you would be able to live out the rest of your days in peace and prosperity. I for one think that you deserve that after all you have sacrificed for us. You would be trading in a life of fighting for one of diplomacy and history in the making, and I can think of no one better to be given this honor.” 

Alex sighed. Her efforts to hide her nervousness about battle seemed to be for naught as someone noticed and worse had reported something to High Command. The veiled reference to the Incident, made her hands shake and she closed her eyes and counted to ten to try and get herself under control. She had no plans for love or marriage herself, either now or in the future. But if her Commander was calling upon her to do this and help end the war, then she would do so. 

“I…” 

“Don’t answer me now. Think on it, Alex. I’ll give you until the end of the week. In the meantime, I’m sending you a change of orders. You and your crew will head towards that quadrant of the Galaxy. No matter what you choose, we will need you and The Trident to help keep that area safe until the peace treaty can be signed and established.” 

“Of course, Commander. Thank you.” 

“I look forward to hearing from you, Commander. Be well.” The line clicked off and Alex leaned against the wall. Her mind was spinning and her heart was racing. 

_Keep calm… Keep calm._ She tried to tell herself, and after a few minutes she got herself under control. 

She stood up and walked quickly to her office, eager to tell J’onn and Winn what was going on. Alex told herself that she would think about it, but deep down she knew that she already had her answer. She would accept the Lady’s offer, and do what needed to be done to bring peace to the Galaxy. 

The Lady’s image flashed in her mind from a previous holovid. The Lady was beautiful and she could do worse. Alex knew in her heart that she was not made to be loved or too love, but maybe just maybe she could find a friend in all of this. If the Lady could accept a killer like her, of course and not murder her on sight, knowing that the blood of her people stained her hands. She wondered if the High Command had chosen well, surely there would be someone better out there… someone not so broken. The thought depressed Alex as she opened the door to her office and stepped inside, eager to pass along their orders to Winn and J’onn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know what happens next, you can find that story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822630/chapters/46936087


	3. Day 3: Cake or Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex feels a bit overwhelmed by the changes going on around her, and Maggie comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place before the events of the Mother’s Day in Lockdown story that you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115288/chapters/58054921.   
> I think after June is done, I will make that a full series and and post this short snippets in order, which I think I’m going to call the Big Sister Universe, so stay tuned for that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short but sweet story! All mistakes are my own! Happy reading! :)

“Babe, do you think Jamie wants cake or pie for her birthday?” Maggie asked, sticking her head into Alex’s office, on her way to the laundry room. She had intended for it to be a quick question, but she paused in the doorway when she saw that Alex looked upset. 

“Hey, Alex. What’s wrong?” Maggie said, coming fully into the room. 

Alex wiped at her tears and took a breath. “No..Nothing, just thinking.” 

“Thinking about what?” Maggie moved over and knelt down in front of her chair and put a hand on her wife’s knee. 

“Our baby is turning six in a few weeks… she’s getting too big. Pretty soon, she’ll be a teenager and going off to college and she’ll never see us again.” Alex suddenly wrapped Maggie in a hug and started crying on her shoulder. 

Maggie was a bit stunned by Alex’s outburst at first, but then she pulled back and gave Alex a small smile. “Hormones driving you a bit crazy today?” She asked playfully, using her thumb to wipe away Alex’s tears and then placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Alex rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed at the question but then sighed. “Yeah a little.” She rubbed her belly feeling the bump. Maggie’s hand joined hers. “But she’s growing up too fast, Mags.” 

“I know Babe. But she can’t be our little girl forever, she’s got to grow up and be her own woman. Just think about what a joy that will be to see. Jamie is so smart, and so kind. You just know that she is going to be one of those kids that will change the world one day. That’s something to be proud of!” 

Alex took a breath. “I know, but everything is changing.” She said quietly, looking down at their joined hands and rubbed her thumb over the back of Maggie’s hand. Maggie realized that was the heart of Alex’s issue today was change. Alex’s body was changing and out of her control, their family was growing by two, and the world outside of this place was going crazy trying to fight off a pandemic. So much was out of Alex’s control, and Maggie understood that Alex was feeling a bit overwhelmed by it. 

“It is, and it’s scary. What can I do to help you feel better?” Maggie asked softly. 

“Cuddles, a movie that isn’t Frozen II and a nap.” Alex replied. 

“That I can do.” Maggie kissed her softly and then stood up and gently helped Alex up from her chair. She hugged her tightly and then quietly led her out of the room and the two sets of stairs to their bedroom. 

“By the way, the answer is cookies. You know how much Jamie likes the Frosted Cookies at the bakery.” Alex said, when they got settled on the bed. 

“Genius.” Maggie said, reaching for the remote to turn on the Apple TV and their TV. “God, I love you. You are so dang smart.” She leaned over and kissed Alex soundly before turning her attention back to the TV. 

“I love you too, dork.” Alex said with a laugh as she rested her head against Maggie’s shoulder as they searched through their list of movies for something to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> See you tomorrow for Day 4: Cool Cat!


	4. Day 4: Cool Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have a strange encounter with an alien in an alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure silliness, but I hope it brings you some joy. All mistakes are my own! Happy Reading! :)

Alex and Maggie stared at each other, eyes wide in wonder and shock, as they silently asked if the other one was seeing what they saw. Then when it was confirmed that they were both seeing the same thing, they both looked back down at the orange tabby cat in the alleyway who was calmly licking their paws, not a care in the world. Looking innocent and adorable, and definitely not looking like it just had tentacles that shot out of it’s mouth and just swallowed several large objects that had been in the alleyway. 

“Um… Supergirl.” Alex asked, holding her hand to her ear. “Do you have any idea what this thing is?” 

“Cute?” Kara said,from her vantage point high above them, earning a groan from Maggie. “I mean look at it.” 

“It just ate an old air conditioner and a garbage can, Supergirl… and it has mouth tentacles. I think the word you are looking for is terrifying!” Maggie said, her voice sounding just a little panicked. Her and Alex exchanged looks unsure of what to do. The cat, if they could even call it that, had them pretty much cornered in this alleyway and both of them agreed that moving was not that answer. 

“I think it’s called a Flurkin. Very rare. You don’t see many of them. Rumor has it that the few that have been spotted got lost from another dimension, and they are not actually from our universe.” 

“So what do we do to prevent it from attacking us?” Alex asked, gripping Maggie’s hand in her. 

“Um… try petting it?” Kara said hesitantly. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “That’s not helpful.” 

“Sorry I don’t know… I would try to feed it but we know it’s not hungry.” 

Alex hesitated for a second and then gently held out her hand. “It’s okay. Come here, friend.” 

“Alex.” Maggie’s voice was panicked. 

“It’s alright Maggie. Let’s give it a shot.” Alex wiggled her fingers, like she would if this was an earth cat, and watched as the Flurkin’s tail perked up. The alien moved slowly closer, ears back seemingly a little nervous. They sniffed the air, and Alex held her position until finally, the alien’s nose touched her fingers. 

Both Maggie and Alex let out a sigh of relief when the Flurkin rubbed their muzzle against Alex’s hand and moved closer to rub against her leg, purring in happiness. 

“Alex?” Kara asked, wondering what was going on. 

“I think I’ve made a friend.” There was a pause. “Do we have a cat carrier in the back of the DEO van?” Maggie bit her lip to keep from laughing, this was just ridiculous. 

Vasquez’s voice piped up over the line. “No Ma’am. We do not.” 

“I’ll go get one.” Kara said, and both Maggie and Alex heard the rush of wind as Supergirl took off. 

A few minutes later, Kara appeared at the end of the alley, holding a bag a cat treats, a cat toy and a carrier. She smiled when she saw that the alien cat was in Alex’s arms, purring happily. 

“Well, what do you know?” Kara took a step forward. “Hey there little kitty.” 

The Flurkin hissed and Kara froze in place. Maggie started laughing. 

“I don't think Supergirl has ever met an animal that didn’t like her until now.” Maggie said, teasing her sister in law. 

“Haha.” Kara said, sticking her tongue out at Maggie. She set the carrier down in between her and Maggie, holding onto the treats and the toy for later. “Here… I’ll leave it to you.” She moved back to the end of the alley and watched carefully as Maggie moved to grab that cat carrier. Everyone was surprised when the Flurkin didn’t protest when Alex gently put them in the carrier. They just yawned and curled up to sleep. 

Carrying the carrier in one hand and holding Maggie’s hand in the other, Alex and Maggie walked down the alley and back to the DEO van where Vasquez and the rest of the team was waiting for them. 

Alex set the carrier to the back of the van and everyone looked at the sleeping alien and then back at the Director. Vasquez spoke first. 

“What are we planning on doing with the Flurkin, Ma’am?” The DEO didn’t really have a place to hold alien animals, although that was something Vasquez was going to mention at the next staff meeting. 

“Um… anyone want a pet? Other than eating random things they seem nice.” 

Everyone quickly shook their heads, unable to get the image of the tentacles out of their heads. 

Alex turned to her wife.“Maggie?” 

“Alex no.” Maggie shook her head. 

Alex frowned. “But look at them… they seem so cute.” 

“Alex no.” Maggie repeated, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Alex yes.” Alex said, staring down at her wife. “I mean look at that face.” The Flurkin chose that moment to yawn and stretch. Maggie felt her conviction began to waver. She had to admit that behind the bars, the Flurkin was pretty cute. 

“Maybe we can train it? Pretty please?” Alex said, giving her the signature Danvers pout. 

Maggie sighed. She could never say no to that face. 

“Fine. But you get to clean up after it, I have no idea where it puts its food, but based upon what we just saw it eat…that’s one litter box I wouldn’t want to change.” Alex cringed at the thought but she smiled anyway. 

“Yay thank you!” Alex pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss. The rest of the team and Kara laughed. Alex pulled away blushing. She waved her hand at the group. 

“All right everyone, let's go home.” She said dismissing her team. She felt Maggie squeeze her hand before she let go and walked back towards her car. Vasquez and the rest of the team went into the van and Alex hesitated for a second before climbing in the back, content not to leave the Flurkin alone during the 15 minute ride back to the DEO. 

She smiled down at the creature and reached out a finger to pet their paw through the bars of the carrier. One brown eye opened and met hers and for a second they just stared at each other. Alex saw an intelligence in the Flurkin’s eyes that made her smile. Then the cat bent their head and licked her finger before putting their head against her and closed their eyes again, going back to sleep. Alex’s heart melted, getting the feeling that not only had she chose to keep the alien, but that the flurkin chose her. 

“You need a name, my friend.” She whispered. “How about Gus?” 

The alien didn’t respond, so Alex figured that they didn’t have a problem with the name. “Well, Gus… welcome to the family.” She said, with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> See you tomorrow for Day 5: Ballroom!


	5. Day 5: Ballroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes a moment to try and spend time with Maggie while the world is going crazy around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the Love Knows No Bounds Universe, aka the Beauty and the Beast AU. It’s a flash forward and I’m not quite sure how it fits within the original story yet, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn’t let go.   
> You can find the original story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713795/chapters/31503144  
> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> For @lurkz! Thanks for all of your encouragement! I really appreciate it! :)

Alex smoothed her hand down her uniform jacket, feeling the soft cloth against her skin, grounding her in the present. She was so nervous, she felt like she was going to be sick or faint. A friendly hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into her adoptive father’s face. 

“Breathe Dearheart. There is no reason to be sacred. It’s just Maggie.” He said gently, trying to calm her down. 

Alex wanted to scream and to shake her head. Sure it was only Maggie, but Maggie deserved the world and she deserved perfection, and Alex was just Alex. She was the complete and total opposite of perfection. She was a cursed princess stuck in an enchanted castle, with the ability to transform her body into a beast that looked more like a reject from the plane of Hell than a wolf. Not to mention they were currently being hunted by the Order of Cadmus because their ancestors held the secrets to defeating the Order. It was just a lot for any mortal to deal with, and Alex wouldn’t blame Maggie if she took off into the night and never came back. 

The Beast rumbled in her chest, let out an unhappy whine that echoed her mood. J’onn gently squeezed her shoulder. 

“I know this isn’t easy Dearheart, but love is never easy. It’s hard and it takes a lot of work, but it’s worth it in the end.” He kissed her forehead. “I’ll just be a call away if you need me.” He whispered, before moving away to return to his post. 

Alex took a breath trying to follow his advice. All of this seemed silly considering that she was at war, but she needed to do this. Their relationship had been strained as of late, and Alex just wanted a one quiet evening or at least a few hours where they could just be themselves and not deal with the thousands of fires that always appeared when dealing with war and trying to save the world. She needed to know if what they had was still there or if it had been lost under the weight of family secrets, ex lovers, and myth turned reality that should have been left buried. 

There was a knock on the ballroom door, and Alex’s legs felt like jelly and her skin felt itchy like it usually did before she shifted. She took a breath and tried to control herself. Maggie was expecting Alex the person, not Alex the Beast at that moment. 

“She’s here.” J’onn announced and at the nod of Alex’s head, opened the door and let Maggie into the ballroom. He waited until she passed and then left, closing the door behind them and leaving them alone. 

Alex’s breath caught in her chest at the sight of her girlfriend. Maggie was wearing an elegant green dress that showed off her shoulders and muscular arms. Her hair was pinned up into a bun but a few strands were loose and were falling into her eyes. Maggie was beautiful and Alex hoped that she could find words to tell her just how much. 

“You look… wow. With your hair and…” She blushed feeling stupid,(so much for finding words, Danvers) but then she smiled when Maggie laughed and moved closer to grab her hand. 

“You look wonderful as well. Very handsome in your uniform.” Maggie said, putting her hand against Alex’s chest. Alex’s face felt hot, and she gulped. She knew that there were still parts of her that were veiled and in shadow, but somehow Maggie always made her feel seen. 

She rubbed her thumb across Maggie’s knuckles, and smiled at her, hearing the soft sounds of music began to slowly drift over to them from the open balcony door. Alex swallowed hard as she remembered what exactly the purpose of them meeting her was, and that was too dance. 

“Um, shall we?” Alex asked nervously. 

Maggie nodded, and Alex gently led them over closer to the balcony, and held out her hands. Maggie took Alex’s hand in hers and they began to dance to the soft music that was playing. 

“Thank you for arranging this.” Maggie said after a moment of awkward silence between them. “I… missed you.” 

“I missed you too. I’m so sorry that things have been tense.” Alex said, feeling the need to apologize. “I need to get better at…” 

Maggie gently put a finger to her mouth silencing her. “We both do. But let’s not think about that right now. Let’s just enjoy the moment.” She gently moved close, rested her head against Alex’s shoulder. Alex sighed and rested her head against Maggie’s and closed her eyes as their bodies gently swayed together. 

She thought about how Maggie made her feel and just how right being with her like this felt. Alex knew that she loved her, she had for a while, but she was afraid to say it out loud, afraid of being rejected again. So she bit her tongue, and decided against saying anything, and just enjoy being with Maggie regardless. 

They danced for what seemed like hours, talking about everything but the war and their family histories. Maggie told stories about her childhood, and Alex talked about what it was like growing up in a Castle. But they didn’t just talk, sometimes they were just silent, basking in the glow of being together, and sometimes they kissed. Soft gentle kisses that took Alex’s breath away and yet seemed so explosive that she couldn’t help but feel aroused by them. 

These feelings were new and a bit overwhelming, so when Maggie asked if Alex wanted to take a walk in the garden, Alex was welcome for the momentary reprieve. Hand in hand they made their way down the stairs and outside into the courtyard and then into the gardens. The moon was out and illuminated the world in a white glow and everything seemed magical, alive with possibilities. 

“You okay?” Maggie asked suddenly. 

“Yeah, why?” Alex replied, a bit startled by the question. 

“No reason, but you seemed a bit quiet since we came down here.” 

“Just thinking.” 

“About what?” Maggie asked softly. 

“You, Me… Us.” Alex answered honestly. 

“Hmm.” Maggie replied. “Me too.” She rubbed her thumb over Alex’s hand. 

Alex took a breath. “I… I need to say something.” 

“Me too.” Maggie said. 

“Well, you go first…” 

“No you…” 

They both laughed, and they paused walking to turn and face each other. Alex reached out for Maggie’s other hand and gently held both of her hands in hers. 

“Maggie, I… I…” Alex couldn’t get the words out. She was shaking and she felt Maggie try to soothe her. 

“Alex, just say it… say what you feel.” Maggie replied, looking deep into her eyes. 

Alex opened her mouth to do so, seeing something in Maggie’s eye that told her that they were ready, but then running footsteps made them break apart. 

“My Lady! My Lady!” The guard said, running up to them. 

“What is it Rolf?” Alex resisted the urge to growl. 

“It’s your father.” Rolf said to Maggie. “He’s at the gate.” 

Maggie and Alex exchanged a look, then they both sighed. Time had run out. 

“Thank you Rolf… we will be there in a moment.” Alex said, dismissing him. Then without saying anything, she put her hand on Maggie’s shoulder and teleported them to the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> See you tomorrow for Day 6: Secrets!


	6. Day 6: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she accidentally knocks over on of Maggie’s beloved Bonsai trees, Alex wonders if telling Maggie is the right thing to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Alex paced nervously back and forth on the balcony. She was waiting for her sister who was finishing up a mission. Her stomach was turning and she felt like she was going to be sick. Alex took a shaky breath. Maggie was going to kill her. 

The familiar whoosh made her look up as Supergirl landed on the concrete near her and immediately pulled her into a hug. 

“Your heartbeat is going crazy, are you okay?” Kara asked, hugging her sister and guiding her back into the apartment. 

“No.” Alex said. “Maggie is going to kill me.” 

“I don’t think so, but what happened?” 

“I broke Amber.” Alex said, practically sobbing in Kara’s arms. 

Kara was quite for a second. “Um, who is Amber?” She finally asked, the name not ringing any bells. 

Alex pulled back to give her an annoyed look. “Amber, you know the Bonsai I gave her for our first Valentine’s Day?” 

Nope Kara has no idea. She had complete forgotten about what Alex had given Maggie and she had no idea that Maggie named her plants but she pretended that she knew exactly what Alex was talking about. 

“Oh, that Amber.” She said rubbing Alex’s back soothingly. “What happened to her?” 

“I was vacuuming and the cord accidentally got wrapped around the bottom of the bookshelf. I didn’t know that so I pulled on it, it knocked the shelf over and it broke Amber.” Alex was crying again. “It was Maggie’s favorite plant. She’s going to be so upset!” 

“It was an accident Sis, she can’t be mad at you for that. I’m sure she’ll understand when you explain what happened.” 

Alex wiped her eyes and sighed. “But what if she isn’t.” Alex said, her eyes meeting Kara’s. “What if she’s really angry and she leaves me?” 

Kara wondered what happened to make Alex have so much doubt and insecurity over this… but now wasn’t the time to ask. Instead she just gave Alex another hug. 

“If she leaves you over a broken plant, then maybe she isn’t worth it anyway. You deserve better than that Alex. But trust me, I know Maggie just like you do and she might be mad, or disappointed or sad, but she isn’t going to leave you over it. But if I’m wrong, I’ll spar with you in the Green Room and let you wipe the floor with me, like you always do.” That earned her a grin. Kara heard Alex sigh and she rubbed her back gently. “Come on, Sis… I’ll help you clean it up.”   
  


**————————————————**

They cleaned up the mess and Kara stayed with Alex for a while, watching some random nature documentary that Alex had DVR’d with her. She was still there when Maggie came home and after saying goodbye to her sister’s girlfriend she left through the balcony. 

Maggie flopped down onto the couch next to Alex and curled into her body. “Hey, babe.” She said softly kissing her cheek before putting her head onto her shoulder. 

“Hi.” Alex said. “How was your day?” Maggie immediately picked up on the fact that something was wrong. 

“Good. How about you? You seem upset.” Maggie reached over and grabbed her hand. “What happened?” 

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes before whispering, “I broke Amber. I’m so sorry.” 

Maggie was quiet for a moment. Alex’s body tensed even further, and then she felt Maggie’s lips against her cheek. 

“Hey, look at me Alex.” Alex did after a second of hesitation.“It’s okay. It was an accident. We can go pick out another sometime if you want to?” 

“You aren’t mad?” Alex asked, her voice filled with a hint of wonder, that made Maggie sad. Alex had come a long way in terms of her sense of self worth but every once and a while that old demon would lift it’s head. 

“No. I mean, yes,I’m a little sad that Amber won't be on that shelf when I get up in the morning, because seeing that little tree reminds me of how much you mean to me, but it’s just an object, Danvers. What I’m more concerned about is why you are so upset about it, and why you are so worried? 

“You always talk about how much you love that little tree and you even named it… plus it was the one I got you. Just felt like a bad omen I guess.” Alex confessed quietly. 

“Sometimes, I worry about if and when the other foot is going to drop and you’ll realize that you are better off without me.” 

“Baby, I’m not going to leave you over a plant okay? I love you more. Believe me when I say that.” 

“It’s hard sometimes, Maggie. I don’t know what you see in me.” Alex looked down at her lap. 

“Alex.” Maggie’s hand gently slipped underneath her chin and lifted her head until their eyes could meet again. “You are so many things… stubborn, reckless, beautiful, passionate… I could go on forever. When I look at you do you know what I see?” 

“What?” 

“My future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, exploring all of the things that make you you.” 

“You do?” 

Maggie laughed and shook her head. “For a Doctor Doctor Special Agent, you sure can be a little dumb sometimes.” She leaned over and kissed her. “Yes, I do.” 

Alex kissed her back and then hugged Maggie tightly. “Thank you… I’m not sure why it’s so hard, but just keep reminding me of that okay.” 

“Every day, Danvers, for the rest of our days.” 

“Promise.” 

“I Promise.” Maggie leaned over and sealed her vow with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Stay tuned for Day 7: Welcome to the Future!


	7. Day 7: Welcome to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is walking late one night and runs into a strange woman in an alley that changes her life forever. 
> 
> (Librarians AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my take on a Librarians AU, I’m not really sure where to go with it or if I’ll continue it. I did have a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading! All mistakes are my own! :)

Maggie kicked a rock on the sidewalk and watched it skitter into the alley. It was well after midnight and the night was cold and wet. She rolled her eyes at a passing car, the wheels kicking up water and almost splashing her. Getting soaked would just be the icing on the cake of this crappy night. 

Suddenly a bright light emerging from the alley blinded her and she fell to her knees, startled and ripping her jeans in the process. 

“Ouch! What the hell?” A mysterious whirring sound made her want to hold her ears but after a second it was done, and the sound and the light disappeared. Maggie debated if she should look down the alley or not, but after a few seconds of hesitation, curiosity got the best of her. 

She peeked her head around the dirty red brick wall and gasped. There amongst the garbage and junk, was a doorway. The doorway was not connected to anything but just free standing there. Maggie was sure that it hadn’t been there before. Then to her amazement and horror, the door opened and a person stepped out. In the dim lighting, Maggie wasn’t sure if it was a man or a woman or what, but then squeaked as their face suddenly turned to hers and their eyes met. They were brown and warm, and Maggie felt a shock go through her. 

“Hello!” The person said, moving closer. “Did I frighten you?” 

“A little.” Maggie confessed quietly, still feeling a little unsure about what the hell was happening. 

“My apologies. Who are you?” They stepped more into the streetlight and Maggie could see that it was indeed a woman. Dressed in tan slacks, a white button down with a brown vest over it, a bow tie, and a brown messenger bag, the woman looked both cute and very out of place in this alley. Maggie was about to answer and ask the same question, when the doorway suddenly disappeared. 

“What the hell?” Maggie said, jumping and backing away from the woman and the weird occurrence. “Who the hell are you?” 

“My name is Alex Danvers, and I’m the Librarian!” The woman said, her short hair falling into her eyes. She pushed it back and offered Maggie her hand. “And you are?” 

“Um my name is Maggie. Maggie Sawyer.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Maggie.” Alex said, her hand warm and soft against Maggie’s palm. Maggie swallowed hard, not really understanding why this woman affected her so much. “But now if you’ll excuse me I really need to be going?” 

“Going where? There is nothing around here except for old buildings and a few houses. This area isn’t safe.” 

Alex grinned, and Maggie had to bite her lip to keep from swooning. “Don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself.” She winked, and then Maggie watched feeling a bit dazed as Alex suddenly took off and ran down the alley. 

It wasn’t until Alex was gone and Maggie realized that she was standing in a dark alley alone, that she whispered. “What did she mean that she was the Librarian? That makes no sense.” 

“Hey wait!” Maggie said turning and running after her into the darkness of the night.   
  


Maggie didn’t have to run far before she caught up with the mysterious woman. She was standing in the middle of an abandoned lot, looking at something. It wasn’t until Maggie got closer, that she realized that it was a crater and that something was burning in the middle of it. 

“Okay, lady… what the hell is going on? And don’t lie to me.” Maggie dug her badge out of her pocket and flashed it. 

“Meteorite fell just a few minutes ago. I’ve been tracking it. It’s most fascinating.” Alex dug some gloves and some kind of machine out of her bag, and pointed one end of it towards the smoldering meteorite. “Just need to get some readings.” 

Maggie tapped her foot, trying to be patient, but it had already been a day. 

“Ooh very interesting.” The Librarian said, tucking the machine back into her bag and pulling on the gloves. She reached down and picked up the now glowing rock. 

“What is it?” Maggie asked. 

“Not sure, but it’s very cool.” She tapped the side of her ear. “J’onn, I need a door.” 

“Coming right up, Ma’am.” Maggie heard a voice say. And then screamed as a door suddenly appeared right in front of them. It opened and Maggie could see to a clean looking, brightly lit room on the other side. 

“Well, it’s been a pleasure to meet you but I really must be going now.” Alex said, tucking the rock into her bag, and giving Maggie a little bow. 

“But what…” Before she could finish her thought, the other woman had jumped into the door and it closed and disappeared behind her in a flash, leaving Maggie just standing there in the lot, wondering if she was dreaming and hoping that she would wake up soon from this strangely bizarre dream.   
  


**——————————**

Three days later, Maggie was sitting at her desk, going over paperwork. She had tried to push the Incident, as she called it out of her mind, but every once and a while she would get this weird feeling that she was being watched. 

“Sawyer!” The Captain called. 

She turned to face his office door. “Yes Sir.” 

“Got a job for you. Woman asked for you herself.” She got up to grab the piece of paper from his hand. “Says it’s a missing person.” 

Maggie didn’t recognize the address, and found it strange that someone asked for her to personally handle this case. “I’ll look into it sir.” She said. He gave her a nod and then moved back towards his office. Maggie quickly moved back towards her desk and shoved the files of paperwork back into the drawer, grabbed her keys and gun and headed out of the station. 

The Address listed on the paper was 3232 Elder Boulevard and it took a quick internet search to realize that it was home of the National City Public Library. Wondering if this was connected to her mysterious woman, she turned on her lights and sirens and sped off out of the parking lot.   
  


**——————————**

The building was quiet but busy and looking at the three story building Maggie was at a loss on where to go. She stepped inside the huge double glass door and headed for the desk labeled information. “Excuse me.” She said to the short man with sandy colored hair that was working the desk. His name tag read Winn. She showed him her badge and then asked. “I’m looking for someone named Kara.” 

“Oh… Kara… yeah she works in the basement.” He pointed towards a set of stairs. “Go down there, third door on your left. You can’t miss it. She’ll be in there.” 

“Thank you!” Maggie said politely. She quickly headed for the stairs and then practically ran down them. Winn at the desk was right, Kara’s office wasn’t hard to find. 

Maggie rapped her knuckles against the door. “Police, I’m looking for a woman named Kara. She called about a missing person?” The door opened and a tall blonde headed woman stuck her head out. 

“Are you Maggie Sawyer?” She asked, looking a bit frantic. 

“Yes… My Captain said that you asked for me and that you have some information about a missing person case.” 

“Good… I mean yes… please come in.” Kara said, sounding relieved to see her. She took a step back to open the door. She invited Maggie to take a seat at the desk, and once Maggie was seated she turned and shut the door behind her. She turned back to look at Maggie. 

Blue eyes studied Maggie for a long moment, then moved over and grabbed a plain white envelope off of a stack of papers. Kara said, “We were going to send you this tomorrow, but the situation has changed. Here, read this… this will explain.” 

Maggie took the envelope and looked it over. It had her name on the cover in shiny gold calligraphy. She slid her finger under the seal and opened it slowly looking for traps. Finding none, she took out the paper that was inside and read it. 

_Dear Ms. Margarita Sawyer,_

_You are cordially invited by the National City Public Library to become a part of the Library, a secret organization that collects and stores dangerous and harmful artifacts and other items of magical origins. We invite you to become The Guardian, a personal bodyguard for the Librarian, responsible for their safety and health. It is your skills as an Officer of the Law and your love for knowledge and your fellow man that we feel qualifies you for this position. The salary would be the same if not more than your current wage, but as an incentive, we offer you a lifetime of adventure and the knowledge that you would be helping to save the world on a regular basis, sometimes twice before Friday. What say you?_

_Sincerely,_

_The Library_

Maggie blinked. Was this some kind of joke, because if it was this once again didn’t make any sense and it wasn’t funny. 

“It’s not a joke, Ms. Sawyer.” Kara said, seeming to read her mind. “It is a sincere offer and not one that we take lightly. I need to know if we can trust you and your answer before I can tell you more about the assignment that we have for you.” 

“But why me?” 

“We’ve had our eye on you for a while, and you have been on our list of candidates, but it wasn’t until that day a few days ago, when you ran into Alex in the alley that the Library realized that you were the best choice for the job. You were scared but you didn’t give up and you were curious but cautious. We like that.” 

Maggie shook her head. “This is stupid… there is no such thing as the Library or Magic.” 

Kara’s eyes seemed to glow red for a moment before they turned back to normal. “I promise you Magic is real and it is just as dangerous as any other threat that you would encounter out there on the streets.” She paused and took a breath, getting herself under control. 

“Think about it… you have until tomorrow morning to give me your answer. Come back if your answer is yes, and if you don’t well, then I understand.” Kara moved back to the door and opened it dismissing Maggie. The door was closed before Maggie could ask about the missing person, and she wondered if it was Alex that was missing. The idea made her feel sad, although she had no idea why. 

Maggie had so many more questions, but bit her lip to keep from breaking the door down and asking them unsure if she wanted to know. This was just very confusing and she felt very out of control, still unsure if she was being Punk’d or not. 

Maggie paused at the foot of the stairs and looked over the piece of paper once more. It was inticing if it was real, after all who could really say no to life of adventure and to saving the world, but there was no way that it was real. Feeling a bit disappointed in both herself and the situation, she quietly went up the stairs and left the Library behind her. It could keep it’s secrets… she didn’t care.   
  


**——————————**

Inside her office Kara leaned against the door, fighting the urge to cry. Seeing Maggie’s face when she left she knew that the woman probably wouldn’t come back. A hand touched her shoulder. 

“Well any luck?” J’onn asked, taking a seat on the corner of her desk. She turned to face him. 

“I don’t think so.” Kara said, with a sad sigh. “Why is this so hard J’onn?” 

“I’m not sure… people don’t believe like they used to.” 

“We can’t rescue Alex without her… you know what the Library said.” 

“I know, and we also know that the Library has it’s reasons. Don’t give up yet, Ms. Sawyer may give us hope yet.” He got up and put his arm around her. 

“I hope you’re right J’onn… I hope your right.” Kara said, as she closed her eyes and prayed.   
  


**——————————**

Alex opened her eyes, and then blinked at the brightness that seemed to surround her. The last thing she remembered was taking the meteorite back to the Annex for J’onn to investigate. It at first glance appeared to be something from the stars, but then there was something familiar about it too, something that she couldn’t quite place. It was on the tip of her tongue, and she remembered heading into her office to try and figure it out and then… nothing… nothing but darkness. 

She sat up wincing at the ache in her body, it felt like she had been stepped on by a Minotaur. After a second she felt well enough to look around, and her eyes widened in both shock and awe as she took in her surroundings. 

“Well look at that…” She whispered to herself. “Welcome to the Future, Alex Danvers… how the heck did we get here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 8: Handkerchief


	8. Day 8: Handkerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a surprising keepsake from her father. 
> 
> (Not the greatest Summary, but I don’t want to give away the plot!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Here!” Alex pressed a cloth into Maggie’s hands. “Use this.” She said, before turning and aiming her gun at yet another robotic drone. Maggie pressed the cloth against the bleeding wound in her arm and winced, biting down on her lip to keep from crying out. It was just a graze, not a through and through and she counted her lucky stars that Alex had been there to push her down at the last second. 

She took a look at the cloth in her hand. “Is this a handkerchief, Danvers?” She asked teasingly. It seemed strange for her wife to have that randomly in her vest. 

“Yeah, what of it?” Alex replied grumpily. Not in the mood to be teased by her wife when they were in the middle of a battle. She shot off another round, hitting a drone right in it’s sensor and watching it fall to the ground, still twitching. 

“Nothing, just didn’t know that people still carried these anymore. Is it yours?” Maggie asked, wondering if it was an antique. It didn’t matter if it was or wasn't at the moment though as she pressed the cloth harder against the wound. Her arm hurt like hell and boy was she going to be sore tomorrow. 

Alex shot off the last of her rounds and watched as the last of the stupid robots disintegrated into pieces leaving them standing alone. They were safe for now, and back up should be on it’s way, or at least she hoped. Her back-up radio had been shot, and an EMP set off by one of the stupid drones at the first pass, had fried their phones and other electronics, including comms. She had managed to make one quick call on the back-up but had been unable to hear a response. 

Taking advantage of the break, Alex pulled Maggie gently by her good arm into a small alcove along a broken cliff and gently tucked her into there, standing in front of her protectively so that she could get a good look at the wound. 

“Alex?” Maggie asked softly, and Alex suddenly realized that Maggie had asked her a question. 

“It was my dad’s.” Alex said quietly, running her finger gently along the cloth and then Maggie’s skin. 

Maggie didn’t reply, but the look that she gave her spoke volumes. There would be time to talk about it later, not when they were in the middle of a battle. 

“Well, I’ll have to thank him for it, the next time we meet.” Maggie said softly after Alex had bandaged the wound and shoved the dirty bloody handkerchief into her bag with the rest of the medical waste. 

Her search for Jeremiah was slow going and it seemed her father had disappeared off the face of the earth, but Alex vowed to find him. She owed him that much. 

“Hey.” Maggie said softly, cupping Alex’s cheek with her fingers. “Thanks.” 

Alex gave her a soft smile and quick kiss. “You’re welcome. Love you.” She said, just as the sound of robotic wings moving closer echoed in the space around them. 

Maggie grinned and grabbed her spare gun out of her ankle holster. “Ready for round two?” 

“Ride or die, baby.” Alex replied, inserting a new magazine into her Glock, and chamber another round. After sharing one last kiss, they charged back into the frey guns at the ready, as the next group of flying drones appeared overhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up next: Day 9: Art Deco! 
> 
> Also there was an overwhelming response to the last chapter asking for me to continue it, so I’ve decided to add it to my up coming projects! I will have more information about titles and about my other projects towards the end of the month so stay tuned! Thank you for your support and your feedback! :)


	9. Day 9: Art Deco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets Jamie’s room ready, and worries about making things perfect. Alex reassures her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Just a little more paint… and there! Perfect!” Maggie said, setting down her brush and taking a step back to look at her masterpiece. She looked at her wife. “Well what do you think?” 

Alex studied the painting in front of her with all of the same enthusiasm and seriousness as she would battle plans. She moved around the room studying it from all angles. Behind her Maggie tapped her foot impatiently, eager for her opinion and feedback. 

“The colors are amazing!” Alex said. “I love that giraffe.” Maggie’s face fell. 

“That’s a horse Danvers.” 

“Oh.” Alex frowned. “Well I still love it.” She rubbed the back of her neck feeling a bit anxious and unsure of what to do. “It’s beautiful, honest.” 

“Well, we still have time to change it. It’s not set in stone.” Maggie said, setting down on the floor to pack up the paint. 

“Babe, don’t be mad please. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Alex said, putting a hand on Maggie’s shoulder. 

Maggie sighed and paused what she was doing to reach up her hand to touch Alex’s. “I know. I’m not mad at you. I just want this to be perfect.” 

“I know and I love you for it, but Maggie… it’s a wall. Jamie will probably make us repaint it in a few years anyway. So what’s going on?” 

Maggie sighed. “I just want to make this place special for her, I want her to know that she has a place here. I don’t want her to feel like we are just going through the motions, like everyone else before her, but that we love her and we want her to be a part of our family.” 

Alex gently got on the floor, and wrapped Maggie in her arms. “She’ll Iove it. She’s five… the fact that she has a cool warrior princess with a sword and a bow riding on a horse on her wall like Merida, Mulan or She-Ra will be amazing to her. Plus she already knows how much we love and want her or we wouldn’t have made the decision to adopt her. Relax, babe. We don’t have to perfect, we just have to be there and be present in her life and that’s more than enough, right?” 

It was all that Maggie would have wanted growing up, for her parents to be there and Alex was right, she may not have had much at her aunt’s house but Maria made her feel loved and special by being there for her, listening to her stories and taking time out of her day to just spend time with Maggie. A cool wall and lots of toys were just a bonus and not the main focus. Love and time were everything to a child. 

“You are right, as usual.” Maggie teased pulling Alex closer for a kiss. “I just..” 

“Don’t want to be like your parents… and I get that Mags. But the fact that you worry so much about it shows that you won’t be. Jamie adores you and I do too. You are going to be an amazing mom.” 

“So will you.” Maggie sighed and rested her head against Alex’s chest, letting the taller woman pull her into her arms. 

Alex kissed the top of her head and sighed. “How about we go pick up the kid from Mrs. Robinson’s and take her out for ice cream before it gets too late?” 

“Hmm… that sounds perfect.” Maggie said. “Only one more week and she’s ours for real.” 

“I can’t wait.” Alex said, pulling back to look at her wife. “I love her and you so much.” 

Maggie smiled, her eyes sparkling with happiness. “Ditto. I love you so much Danvers. Thanks for well everything. I couldn’t do this without you.” Maggie said honestly. 

“We got this Mags… Jamie is a special kid. She makes this family feel complete, you know?” 

Maggie nodded. She understood that feeling completely. She took a breath and placed a kiss on Alex’s lips before motioning that she wanted up. 

“Let’s clean up and then let’s go get our munchkin.” Maggie said, holding out her hand to help Alex off the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next Up: Day 10: Cause and Effect!


	10. Day 10: Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during 2x08, Maggie can’t get Alex’s words out of her head and they spur her to action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not 100% happy with this ending but after agonizing over it for a while, I’m just going to share it! I hope you enjoy it anyway! All mistakes are my own!

Her shoulder throbbed, but Maggie ignored it as she paced back and forth in her living room. She couldn’t get Alex‘s words out of her head. 

_“When you first suggested I was gay… I…well I denied it and then I thought that it was just about you. I mean how could I not like you, but you know deep down I I wasn’t comfortable that that was my new normal. But it is… my new normal. And I’m happy that it is, because um...I uh, I don’t know, I finally I get me. And now I realize that it wasn’t about you, but it’s… it’s about me living my life, so thank you.”_

Alex was just so beautiful and brave and made it Maggie’s heart hurt just thinking about how she pushed her away in that bar. But she hadn’t been ready. She hadn’t been ready for someone like Alex, someone who seemed to find the cracks in her walls and instead of shattering them, but breaking them down piece by piece and bringing her love and joy instead of hurt and pain. 

Alex needed to grow and Maggie needed some time, but now… Maggie couldn’t wait one more moment. She thought about the battle that afternoon at L Corp… how just a few more inches and Maggie would have returned to the DEO in a body bag rather than a gurney. She could have died without laying all of her cards on the table… she could have died with regret. 

She shook her head and gathered her coat and her keys. No, she was tired of being afraid, tired of waiting for the other foot to drop. If Alex, her beautiful baby gay friend, could face down telling her mom, she could face her fears too. 

Maggie was halfway down the hall when she realized that it was well past 8pm, and she hadn’t eaten since noon. She was sure that Alex hadn’t either, since her friend had been working on finding a cure for myriad non stop. Deciding to make a slight detour to their favorite pizza place and the nearby gas station, Maggie continued down the hall.   
  


Maggie took a breath as she juggled holding the pizza and the 6 pack of beer. It hadn’t been so bad at first but she had to switch hands halfway up the stairs since her shoulder started throbbing. She knocked on the door and waited, hoping that Alex would answer soon. Sure enough the door opened and Alex stood in front of her look, with blushed cheeks. 

“Hey, hungry?” Maggie asked hoping that she didn’t sound like her shoulder was on fire. 

“Yes.” Alex asked, motioning for her to come inside, before taking the pizza from her. “Come in please...ignore the pajamas.” 

Maggie smiled. Alex was just so adorably cute. 

“Oh no they are cute.” Maggie said, as she moved past Alex to set the beer down on the island. She hoped that Alex wasn’t able to see her blush, lest she give away her plan. She was shaking, she was so nervous, but she reminded herself to breathe and that it was only Alex. 

“You uh… it’s late. You got a case or something?” Alex asked, moving to join her at the island. She opened the box to take a look at the amazing smelling pizza. “Oh god, I could really use a good old fashioned murder right now.” 

Maggie moved around her to stand closer to Alex, trying to figure out exactly what she wanted to say and hoped that she didn’t sound like a fool. “You know, I… I didn’t come here for work. I really needed to…” She paused to take a breath before continuing. “... see you and talk to you.” She let out a breath. 

Alex grabbed two beers from the cardboard holder and she looked over at Maggie a bit worriedly. “Is everything okay?” She asked, moving around to the other side of the island to grab the bottle opener. 

“Um, well here’s the thing… I almost died.” Maggie felt the urge to pace and so she did. 

“Yeah no, I would not have let that happen.” Alex interrupted, coming back around the table to face her. 

“Wait I know that but, um…” Maggie ran her fingers through her hair. “It got me thinking that I… I was so stupid. I thought that… it… um and I guess I was kind of right that you came out for me. And that scared me, um...but um...life is too short and we should be who we are and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss and I really just...I… I want to kiss you. And I…” Maggie took a step forward and gently grabbed Alex’s face in hers and kissed her softly. It took Alex a second to realize what was happening, but after that Maggie felt the taller woman kiss her back and she couldn’t contain the butterflies in her stomach. 

Alex’s hand gently moved up to touch her shoulder grounding her as their kiss continued, until finally Maggie had to pull back. Alex, her adorably goofy Alex had the cutest grin on her face and Maggie couldn’t help but return it when Alex asked. 

“So you’re saying that you like me, that’s… that’s what I got.” 

“Of course, you are not going to go crazy on me are you?” Maggie teased, knowing that at this moment she herself felt like she was going crazy. Alex’s lips were soft and Maggie could taste the hint of scotch from Alex’s nightcap. She couldn’t get enough of her, and probably never would. 

“Probably… yeah.” Alex admitted softly, bringing her hands up to push back Maggie hair before reaching for her again. The second kiss (The one in the bar didn’t really count, Maggie decided) was even more perfect that their first, and ignoring both the pizza and the beer, Alex guided her a few feet over to the couch, and they collapsed on to it. Maggie gently pulled Alex into her arms. 

“Your shoulder…” Alex said softly, but Maggie didn’t care. 

“Don’t care… just let me hold you okay?” 

Alex nodded and rested her head against her shoulder. 

“Feels like a dream.” Alex whispered after a few moments of silence. “Don’t wake me up.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Dork.” 

Alex shyly placed a kiss on the underside of Maggie’s chin. “Yeah, but I’m your dork.” 

Maggie grinned. “I like the sound of that.” She whispered, before turning her head and kissing her again properly. Being here with Alex like this felt like the best thing in the world, as if everything she had gone through in the past was leading her to this moment, to this woman. Maggie had never believed in soulmates, but for once she thought that maybe they were real. 

Eventually, their stomachs started to growl and Alex bravely got up to grab the pizza and put the now warm six pack in the fridge grabbing bottles of water instead. 

Maggie took the one that Alex opened for her and took a drink. “Thanks.” She said, giving Alex a smile. 

“You’re welcome.” Alex said, before leaning over and stealing a kiss before grabbing a slice of pizza. As first dates go, it was probably boring compared to some, but to Maggie it was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 11: Now with 20% More


	11. Day 11: Now with 20% More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go shopping and plan a weekend getaway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“20% more what now?” Alex asked, looking up from her phone to face Maggie across the aisle where her wife was looking at cereal boxes. 

Maggie chuckled. She knew Alex hadn’t been paying attention. “Raisins, Babe. 20% more raisins.” Maggie shook the box of Raisin Bran. 

Alex’s nose wrinkled. She pointed towards a red box a few shelves over. “How about Lucky Charms… 20% more marshmallows?” 

Maggie shook her head. Sometimes she didn’t understand how Alex could basically eat like a teenager and look the way that she did. She let her eyes roam over Alex’s body, seeing those firm abs and muscles. God she was so sexy. 

“Babe?” Alex gave her a confused look wondering why Maggie was looking at her like that. 

“How about both?” Marriage was about compromise right? 

“Deal.” Alex grinning as she moved to grab her Lucky Charms. Then her eyes spotted a different box. “Ooh Cookie Crisp.” 

Maggie shook her head. “Alex no…” 

“Alex yes.” Alex teased reaching for the box. “I’ll keep it at the DEO and share it with Winn.” 

Maggie sighed. “Fine… nerd.” She teased, bumping Alex’s hip with hers. 

“You love it, and you know it.” Alex replied, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she put both boxes of cereal into the cart. 

Maggie didn’t respond with words, not caring that they were in the middle of the store and leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Alex replied, tangling their fingers together as they continued to walk down the asile. 

They finished their grocery shopping in peace and packed up the car. Then they climbed in and Alex pulled their SUV out of the parking lot. 

“So babe…” Maggie said, putting her feet up on the dash and fiddling with the radio. “What would you like to do this weekend? We both finally have a day off together. What shall we do?” 

Alex gave her a heated look. “You know what I would like to do.” She said softly, moving one hand from the steering wheel to rest on Maggie’s thigh suggestively. 

“Haha, me too.” Maggie took Alex’s hand in hers and played with the tips of her fingers, absentmindedly. “But you know if we stay home we are going to get interrupted… you know it will happen. Our house seems to be Grand Central Station, when we finally have the day off and make plans… especially sexy plans.” 

“Then lets just get a hotel room for the weekend and do a staycation… we can order in room service, make love all day and when we get bored of staying inside we can sneak down to the pool and swim laps and race each other.” 

Maggie hummed in the back of her throat picturing the scene perfectly. “Ooh… genius.” She pulled out her phone and searched for hotel deals for the weekend. They would sweet talk Kara into watching Gerty and then spend a weekend together alone and with no distractions...Maggie could think of nothing better. 

“Done and done… we have reservations for the Hilton at 5:00pm on Friday. We get off of work, drop Gerty off at Kara’s and then check-in… one whole evening and day of bliss with my favorite person, count me in.” 

Despite the fact that they had been married for three years and Maggie said sappy shit like that all of the time, hearing Maggie call her, her favorite person, made Alex blush. 

“Aww, babe.” Maggie grinned. 

“Shut up.” Alex grumbled, but she smiled anyway. The weekend couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 12: Generations


	12. Day 12: Generations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Liz share some good news with Alex and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a flash forward continuation of Jamie’s First Pride which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690958
> 
> This story will make more sense if you read that one first, but this one can be standalone as well. All mistakes are my own. Confession, I’m really nervous about posting this one probably because this is one of my favorite stories that I’ve written and I can only hope that you all enjoy reading this story as much I did writing it. Jamie and Liz are just so cute! Happy Reading! :)

Jamie’s leg bounced nervously on the floor. After a few minutes, Liz reached over and gently patted her wife’s thigh. 

“Babe, relax.” She soothed, looking up from her book to give her wife a smile. 

“I can’t… I’m too excited. They are going to freak out, you know.” Jamie said softly. She grabbed Liz’s hand in hers. “I guess I still can’t believe this is happening.” 

Liz smiled. “Me too.” She put her hand on Jamie’s stomach. “They are our little peanut.” Jamie giggled. 

The knock on the door made them laugh. Liz pressed a kiss to Jamie’s lips. “I’ll let them in, you rest.” She said, a bit sternly. Jamie had been exhausted after work, and Liz wanted nothing more than for her to relax. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jamie teased. God Liz was just so sexy and perfect. Little did she know that the other woman was thinking the same thing about her. 

Liz left the living room and moved towards the front door. Lester their German Shepherd was sniffing around the door, waiting for his second favorite set of humans. Liz rubbed the top of his head. “Stay boy.” She commanded and then opened the door to let her mothers-in-law in. 

Alex gave her a hug first. “Hey, Sweetie.” The older woman said, as she wrapped her arms around her. 

“Hi, Alex.” Liz replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek before letting go and greeting Maggie with another hug. 

“Hi, Maggie.” 

“Hey, Liz. It’s so good to see you. I’ve missed our lunches.” Maggie said. 

Liz chuckled as she stepped out of the way to let them pass. “Me too. I start back at my normal time next week, now that Lynn is back from medical leave. Want to meet on Monday, same time, same place?” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll text you if something changes or if I get called out?” 

“Deal.” Liz said, smiling. 

“Now where’s my daughter?” Maggie asked, noticing Alex was occupied with greeting Lester. “Alex said that she wasn’t feeling well the other day?” 

Liz resisted the urge to grin happily, knowing that it would either give away their secret or make her look like a jerk. She used all of the skills that she was learning as lawyer and kept a neutral face. “She’s in the living room waiting for you. She’s feeling better, just tired.” She motioned towards the living room door, and waited for the other women to walk ahead of her. 

Jamie got up and greeted her mothers with a happy grin, and Liz leaned against the doorway admiring her family. 

“Hi, Mom! Hi, Mama.” Jamie said, allowing herself to be pulled into a group hug. 

“Hi, baby.” Maggie said, holding her close. Alex kissed her forehead. 

“Hi, Peanut. Are you doing okay?” Alex asked, very concerned. 

Jamie grinned at the word peanut and Liz realized that she was too. The nickname was special to Jamie and Alex, and she knew that Jamie was excited to pass it off to their baby. 

It just didn’t seem real, the idea that they were going to be parents in a few months. Liz was still trying to process this, it had taken her a long time to come to terms with the idea of being a parent and having kids. Jamie she knew had wanted them from the start, her wife was amazing with children. But for her, she didn’t quite feel like ready, and she was scared. Kids were expensive and while they made decent money, there were still times where they worried about how they were going to pay their bills, and fertility treatments and family planning had seriously dipped into their savings. 

Plus while her own mother had been supportive of her coming out and her transitioning, she wasn’t exactly a warm and affectionate person. It wasn’t until her and Jamie had become friends and started dating and she met Alex and Maggie, that she understood just how important physical touch and reassurance were to a child and relationship. She didn’t want to be cold and aloof with her children, and although Jamie had reassured that she in no way would be, it was Liz’s biggest fear. 

“Babe?” Jamie’s voice broke her out of her thoughts and she realized that the rest of the Danvers’ family was looking at her with concern. 

“I’m sorry. I was thinking about something. What were you saying, love?” She asked, moving closer to grab Jamie’s hand and to sit next to her on the couch. Maggie and Alex were sitting across from them on the other couch, Lester sprawled out in their lap, enjoying their pets and scratches. 

“Nothing important. Mama just asked me how I was feeling. I told her that I was better, but still just a little bit tired. Then I told them that I was happy to see them… it’s been too long.” 

“It really has.” Alex agreed. “Stupid cases, I just need National City to not fall apart for a few minutes, give us a breather.” 

Jamie chuckled. “Crime never sleeps… isn’t that what you used to tell me, Mom?” 

Maggie nodded. “Yep, every time you asked me why I was leaving in the middle of the night. An old friend back in Gotham told me that once. He was right.” 

The room was quiet for a moment, then Alex spoke up again. “But I don’t think you asked us to come over just to talk about crime in National City. What’s up girls… what’s wrong?” 

Liz and Jamie exchanged a look and at Jamie’s nod she got up and moved to grab the present they had out of the closet. 

“You are right, we didn't. We actually have something for you.” Liz said, pressing the wrapped medium size cardboard box into Alex’s hands. 

Maggie and Alex looked at the present and then back at their daughters. 

“Aww, thank you.” Maggie said. “But what’s the occasion?” This seemed important but Maggie didn’t quite understand why. It wasn’t any of their birthdays or their anniversaries. It wasn’t a national holiday and while Jamie and Liz enjoyed buying them little gifts, this seemed to carry more weight than a small knick knack they found while they were traveling. 

Jamie grinned. “Just open it Mom. You’ll understand when you see it.” Liz moved back to sit by her wife and pulled her into her arms, trying to hide her excitement. 

“Should we both…?” Alex asked, trying to strategize about opening the gift. But Maggie just shook her head. 

“You take that side and I’ll take this one. We open it on 3! 1...2...3!” She said and the paper started flying. Once the box was unwrapped and Alex opened it and they both looked inside. 

“Aww what’s this?” They pulled out the bundle. Inside were two shirts and a photograph. Alex picked up one of the shirts and looked at it. 

“Worlds Greatest Grandmother?” She stared at it for a long moment, the words not clicking in her brain. But Maggie got it right away and picked up the photograph tears streaming down her face. It was a sonogram, and it was captioned: First picture of Baby Danvers arriving in November! 

“Oh my god… Jay.” Maggie looked up to see that Jamie was crying and so was Liz. She looked over at her wife and realized that she was staring at the picture, finally able to comprehend what was happening. 

After a second, Alex stood up and moved over to wrap her daughter into a hug. “I’m so happy for you Peanut. So so happy.” Alex said, softly. 

Maggie moved over to hug Liz. “You are going to be an amazing mom.” Maggie said, looking her daughter in law in the eye, and meaning every word. Liz gave her a grateful look, and sighed returning the hug. 

“I love you Maggie.” 

“I love you too, Liz. Thank you for being there for Jamie and for being a part of this family.” 

“It’s an honor, really.” Liz said, pulling away from the hug, only to be practically tackled by Alex. 

“Oh my god, Liz!” Alex said, giving her a bear hug. “This is amazing.” 

Liz smiled and wrapped her arms around Alex. “I’m so nervous and yet so excited at the same time. Only 5 more months to go.” 

Alex smiled and gave Liz a kiss on the cheek. “You’ve got this… you both do. I’m so happy and proud. Have you told Kara yet?” Pulling away she grabbed Maggie’s hand and moved to sit back down. 

Jamie shook her head. “Nope, you two are the first.” She put her hand on her belly. ”Our little peanut...” She paused and gave Alex a look, more tears in her eyes that was soon echoed by the mothers. “... will love their Auntie Kara, but I want them to know just how special and amazing and how lucky they are for having two wonderful grandmothers like you.” 

“God, Jamie… When did you get so sappy?” Maggie asked, wiping away her tears. 

Jamie laughed. “With Moms like you two how could I not be.” 

Alex laughed too. “She has a point, love.” Then she sighed. “This was the best news ever… I haven’t been this excited since we found out I was pregnant with you. Are you doing okay? Are you eating enough?” Alex asked, going into Doctor Mom mode. 

Jamie smiled. “I’m fine, just a little tired. But it is to be expected working in the clinic, I’m on my feet all day. I’m going to half shifts next week.” 

“Good take care of yourself.” Maggie said, remembering the difficulties of Alex’s pregnancy and praying that Jamie would have an easier time. 

“I will. And Liz does a good job of calling me out when I’m not, aren’t you honey?” 

Liz grinned. “Someone has to watch out for you Jay… you know how one-track minded you get sometimes.” 

“Like mother, like daughter.” Maggie said, and everyone laughed. They continued to talk for a while, and then Alex and Maggie excused themselves wanting to get home before it got too late. Lots of hugs and kisses were exchanged and Liz smiled as she watched Maggie and Alex walk up the sidewalk to their car. When they were safely inside and drove away, she shut the door and leaned against it, only to find her arms were suddenly full of her wife’s gorgeous body. 

“Um.. Hi.” 

“Hi, yourself.” Jamie said, kissing her softly. Then after a minute she pulled back and leaned her forward against Liz’s. “Well, the cat’s out of the bag now… how do you feel?” 

Liz said, and wrapped her arms around Jamie’s waist, loosely. “Good. I’m glad that I don’t have to keep that secret anymore.” 

“Me too. They were so excited. Ugh I can’t wait to meet our baby.” She kissed her softly. “I can’t wait to see you hold them, and Mom and Mama hold them and Aunt Kara…” 

Liz just smiled, basking in the glow of their love and the life they had built together. She put her hand on Jamie’s belly and sighed happily. 

Jamie paused her monologue and put her hand over her wife’s. 

“We’re having a baby.” She said softly. 

“We’re having a baby.” Liz echoed, finally feeling like it was real for the first time. They grinned at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 13: Comfort!


	13. Day 13: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a bad day and Alex makes dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Maggie slammed the door behind her, feeling more than a little rage. Today had been the worst day and all she wanted to do was to grab a bottle of wine, curl up on the couch, and watch some mindless TV until Alex got home. But when she set her stuff down near the door, she noticed that Alex’s shoes were by the front door and her jacket was hung on the coat rack. She frowned. Alex wasn’t due home for another hour at least. She wondered why Alex was home so early. 

Still feeling puzzled she moved to join her wife in the kitchen only to freeze in her tracks when she saw that the table was already set for dinner, candles and all. “Babe?” She asked, feeling just a little bit worried. Normally dinner was a quiet informal affair eaten on the couch while they were sprawled all over each other, watching TV or a movie. But this… this seemed serious. 

“Hey! Surprise!” Alex said, turning around waving a pair of tongs in her hand. She was wearing Maggie’s “kiss the chef” apron and she looked adorable. Maggie felt the rage, her worries, and the bad day melt away. She smiled. 

“What’s all this? Did you cook this or is this Noonan’s dinner special?” She teased taking a seat in the chair that Alex had pulled out for her. 

Alex clicked her tongue playfully at her. “Hey now, I can cook. It’s just that I’m very easily distracted and seem to lose track of time when you are around.” She kissed Maggie softly and then took a step back where she was plating something. 

Maggie’s eyebrow raised when she saw that it was a salad of all things. Normally it was like pulling teeth to get Alex or Kara for that matter to eat something green. 

“Wow, this really looks amazing.” Maggie said when Alex set the plate in front of her and moved back to the counter. “What’s the occasion?” 

“Nothing, just felt like doing something different for a change. Things have been kind of tense lately and I just wanted to do something nice for us.” Alex said, a bit shyly. 

Maggie grinned. “Well, it’s perfect. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Alex replied with a grin. She put a few more dishes on the table and then took her own seat. She raised her glass of water to Maggie. 

“To us.” She said, happily. 

“To us!” Maggie replied, raising her glass and then took a sip of her water. 

They ate comfortably, talking and laughing in between bites and Maggie forgot all about her horrible day. Later during dessert when they were sitting on the couch before the fire, sharing a bowl of tiramisu ice cream, Maggie leaned over and gave Alex a passionate kiss.When she pulled back, Alex was giving her that adorable grin. 

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” She said, pushing back a lock of Maggie’s hair off her forehead. 

“Just how you always know how to cheer me up. I had the worst day, but then I came home and now I can’t even remember what I was so upset about.” 

“I’m sorry that you had a crappy day, babe, but I’m glad I could make it better.” Alex wrapped her arm around her wife and gave her a hug. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie said, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder as she grabbed the spoon for another taste of ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next Up: Day 14: Myth!


	14. Day 14: Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While sailing across the ocean to escape oppression towards the mysterious island of Mysterium, Maggie gets tossed overboard by the crew as a sacrifice. Down in the ocean depths, she meets a woman, a God, and discovers that maybe what she was looking for has been under the waves all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The waves surged and battered the ship, tossing bodies and cargo like they were nothing more than leaves in the wind. “Batten down the hatches!” A rough voice called out, barely audible above the roar of the storm. “We’ve taken on enough water... less you all want to meet Poseidon tonight, we’ve got to shore up these holes. Leaky rotten tub, who’s idea was this to sail in this weather? I should shove that man overboard.” 

Maggie bit her tongue, not wanting to risk facing the Captain’s wrath by pointing out it was him. Captain Redrum was about as useful as his boat. It was not the first time that she wished that she was anywhere else but here. But the Captain and The Deathleg was the only ship setting sailing for the Island of Mysterium and he seemed to be the only Captain who didn’t fear taking a woman on board. 

She got lucky, Maggie knew. Most women escaping the Colonies had to travel in disguise, pay outrageous fees, or resort to other unsavory forms of payment in order to find passage to a new life. Rumor had it that life on Mysterium was different, that everyone had opportunities that were usually only reserved for the men, straight white men at that. She didn’t want to be some lowly housewife, never destined for anything other than being a wife and a mother, but she wanted to make something of herself, find a purpose, save lives. 

Some say that Mysterium didn’t actually exist, that it was a rumor made up to call out those who were different and that the Captains who granted them passage would wind up shooting them and dumping their bodies at sea, and that was why those people were never heard of again. No one who traveled to the island ever came back, and the Captains rumored to have found the island never spoke of its location. Some also said that the island floated in the air and rotated along with the earth, meaning that it could be found at a different location each time. It didn’t matter to Maggie, real or not, she had to take the chance to find it. Mysterium would be the only chance she would have in this life to be herself. 

A hand hit her on the side of her head knocking her out of her thoughts. “What are standing around gawking for, young lady! Get going! There are plenty of holes for you to start patching so get to it!” The Captain yelled in her face, before pulling his soggy coat around him and grabbing the railing stumbled his way towards the wheel. 

Maggie sighed, and grabbed the rail following it towards the door towards the cargo hold. She threw it open and stumbled inside before closing the door behind her. The wind blew it shut with a slam, and she was engulfed in darkness. 

Making her way by feeling alone, she moved into the cargo hold, and found several of her fellow crew mates grabbing a stash of hammers and nails and sheets of boards from their supply and moving around towards the various sections of the ship to shore up the holes and the weak spots on the hull. 

One of the taller men, spotted her and rolled his eyes. “Look fellows, here comes the woman. It’s probably her fault we are in this mess, her presence made this boat cursed.” 

Another man agreed, the fellow with the nasty scar across his face. He spat in her direction. “Storms like this means Poseidon demands a sacrifice. Maybe he would be satisfied with her?” 

Maggie swallowed, a feeling of danger and dread settling deep in her belly. She clenched her fists, her flight or fight response in the animal part of her brain encouraging her to get ready to fight or to run. The men surrounded her, cutting off her exit and Maggie ground her teeth, her body moving into a fighting stance as the men surged forward trying to grab her. 

She punched the scarred man in the mouth and managed to knee the taller man in the balls, but the others grabbed her. Fingers rough with hard labor groped her skin, brushing her flesh as they grabbed and squeezed and tried to pick her up. Maggie tried to wiggle out of their grasp but it was no use. The ship suddenly tipped to the side knocking her off balance and deeper into their grasp. The men cried out in victory and the taller one, the self appointed leader, recovered. He stood and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and made his way back upstairs. 

The rain assaulted her body, the wind battering at them as he fought his way against it to reach the starboard side of the ship. Maggie caught the Captain’s eyes and when he realized what was happening, he tried to move towards them, but Maggie knew that he wouldn't reach them in time to do anything. Time seemed to move in slow motion, as the man flung her off of his shoulder and into his arms. He held her over the side of the boat and whispered something that was lost into the wind, he dropped her over the side of the boat and into the raging sea.   
  
  
  


Maggie awoke with a splitting headache. She tried to sit up but a gentle hand pushed her back down. 

“I wouldn’t do that miss.” A soft feminine voice said. “You had quite a journey to get here and your head got cracked along the way. Sorry about that.” 

“Where...” Maggie paused to lick her lips. Her throat felt dry and hoarse. She coughed trying to clear it. “Where am I?” There was silence. 

“Hello?” Maggie risked cracking an eye open, but the light in the room caused her to immediately close them. “Can you turn off the light?” 

“I’m afraid not.” The voice said sadly. “As for telling you where you are, I am afraid that might be difficult to explain.” 

“Try me.” Maggie said, but she felt so tired, and her body heavy. She leaned her head back against the soft pillow. 

“Next time I promise.” The voice replied and Maggie believed her. “Rest now. All will be well soon.” 

Maggie closed her eyes and the world went dark again.   
  
  
  


The next time she awoke she felt a little better, her head ached less and she no longer winced when she opened her eyes. The light was more tolerable today and Maggie wondered where it came from. She moved to sit up, but a hand reached out and gently touched her shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you. I’m afraid you were pretty banged up when you arrived. I tended to your wounds as best as I could, but it might be a few more days before you are able to sit up and leave the bed.” 

“What happened?” Maggie tried to remember but her head felt fuzzy, and her memories just seemed just out of reach. 

“You were on a ship, and I’m afraid your fellow sailors threw you overboard as a gift to Poseidon. As soon as your head went underwater, you became part of it and your soul now belongs here.” The voice seemed sad. “I am sorry. There is magic and power in this world that not even the Gods can change I’m afraid.” 

“Who are you?” Maggie asked, wishing that the stranger would come into view. 

“Once upon a time, I was a woman just like you, but then everything changed and I found myself bound to this place, the palace beneath the waves.” 

“You mean we are actually underwater right now? But how?” 

The woman sighed. “Magic, I just told you.” There was the sound of footsteps and then finally the stranger came into view. The woman was tall, taller than Maggie expected. She had long auburn hair braided into a single braid and hung over her shoulder. The woman wore Greek style armor, but it was golden, well-worn and it seemed as old as the sea itself. Embossed on her breast plate was a horse rising out of a wave, and in her left hand was a golden trident, it’s edges sharp and pointed. But out of all these things, what struck Maggie the most was that woman glowed with light. 

“Who… Who are you?” Maggie asked. 

“Once upon a time my name was Alex, although it has been years since I went by that name. The world above knows me by a different name, although they have no idea who I truly am.” She paused, then sighed weary. “The Trident of the Oceans was passed on to me by my forebearer and I bear the responsibility of it, along with the title. I am Poseidon, God and ruler of the Seas.” 

Maggie just blinked at her, almost unable to process this revelation. “Um…” 

The God chuckled. “It’s a lot to take in I know… it’s been centuries and still sometimes I forget.” Then she sighed. “I’m sorry that you were sacrificed in my name and that you are here against your will. As I mentioned there are some magics in this world that even one such as I am powerless against.” 

Maybe later Maggie would be upset by the fact that she would basically have to spend the rest of her life stuck in this underwater palace, but right now she couldn’t help but think that this was the solution to all of her problems. 

Maybe Mysterium wasn’t a place above the sea, like she had thought after all, maybe her place of escape was down here… with this woman, this God. Only time would tell it seemed, and time she had plenty of. 

Poseidon bowed her head. “You seem weary, I will leave you now. There is food by the bed. We will talk tomorrow, and if you feel up to it I will show you the rest of the Palace and introduce you to those who live here with us.” She stood and after giving her a pleasant smile, the God left the room. 

Maggie leaned against her pillow and closed her eyes and for the first time in a long time despite the circumstances, felt at peace. She looked forward to spending more time with Poseidon and seeing the sights of her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Up Next: Day 15: End of the Tunnel!
> 
> Also if you like this chapter and would be interested in reading more, let me know that as well in the comments below! Thank you! :)


	15. Day 15: End of the Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladiator AU (The Fighter, not the movie.) See notes for Content Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned in the summary,this is my take on a Gladiator AU (The fighter not the movie) so there is a warning for a whole lot of violence for this one. Alex is a Gladiator and she does a lot of kicking ass and killing in his story. Also, a warning for compulsory heterosexuality, you’ll understand what I mean when you read it. I am planning on making this one a longer story, and trust me Sanvers will be endgame by the end of it, don’t worry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and all mistakes are my own!

Sword in hand, Alex jumped up and down to warm up her body. The sounds of the shouting crowd outside and the grunts of the fighters and clanging metal reached her ears from the floor above. She took a breath, her heart racing out of control. She was no stranger to these fights, she had been a warrior all her life, but every time she stepped foot into the coliseum she was aware of what was at stake if she lost. 

Her wife’s face echoed in her mind and she wondered if she would ever see her again. The last time they had saw each other, Lucy had been taken away from her on another ship heading for somewhere far away. Many years had passed and Alex wondered if Lucy was even still alive and if she even remembered her. She would not begrudge her wife if she had taken another to her bed, she certainly had done so, but the love had never faded from her heart. 

“Lion!” A harsh voice said from behind her. “Get ready… you are next.” 

Alex took another deep breath and pushed all thoughts of her past behind her. She closed her eyes and after a second when she opened them again, she ceased to be Alexandra born of Gaul now of Rome, and instead became something else, something wild. 

She moved towards the door, and held out her arm. An older man a different man than the one who had spoken approached her. He was the opposite, where the other man was harsh and violent, this man had kind eyes and gentle touch. In his hand he carried a lion skin cloak. With tenderness he put it around her shoulders covering her chest and the armor she had been wearing. It was all an act, the crowd liked a spectacle and the more of a show the more money her Ludis made, which in turn gave her more privilege and freedoms. She gave him a smile, knowing that he could speak, his tongue had been cut out from some punishment long ago, nor did he have a name, they usually just called him Grandfather. 

She bowed to him out of respect and then moved towards the door where the harsh man was waiting impatiently for her. He looked her over, his grey eyes glassing from drink, and she resisted the urge to vomit at the intrusive way he was looking at her. 

It was the way that all men looked at her, both with lust and with disgust. She was an enigma to them, a puzzle, a piece of property to conquer and an animal to try and tame. They couldn’t touch her, not without her master’s permission, but they could look… and it made both Alex and the Lion want to stab their eyes out. She growled at him and then smiled wickedly when he jumped, almost tripping over his own foot in his haste to back away from her. 

He glared at her, but she didn’t care. She shifted her grip on her sword, and got ready for him to open the tunnel door. A horn sounded and vaguely she could hear the announcer say something to the crowd. She figured that he was introducing her. The man before grunted, as he reached towards the heavy lock and undid it slowly. Time seemed to stand still, and all Alex was aware of was her heartbeat. Then the door swung open and she raced outside into the arena floor and into the bright light of the sun as the crowd went wild, the Lion’s name on their lips.   
  
  
  


Maggie sat in the box high above the arena, feeling bored and a little disgusted at the spectacle going on below. She knew that the Roman’s loved their bloody games and Octavius was trying to impress her, but she wasn’t impressed. Gods only knew that she wasn’t impressed with him either. Cursing her father silently in her head for getting her into this mess, and trying to marry her off to this buffoon, she shifted in her seat. She didn't want to marry him, she didn’t want to marry anyone, but what choice did she have? It was Octavius or retire to a convent and become a priestess and Maggie knew that wasn't a life for her. 

The crowd’s noise was giving her a headache and she was about to make an excuse to leave when the announcer appeared in the box opposite theirs and spoke, his voice echoing out over the arena as the crowd went silent. 

“For the glory of Rome and Caesar, honored guests, I present to you now the main event you all have been waiting for!” The crowd went wild. “I give you the Lion, the Barbarian woman from Gaul!” The crowd roared and Maggie leaned forward to look down at the arena. She had heard of the Lion from Gaul and was intrigued by this female fighter. 

The lower arena door opened and a woman with pale skin dressed in leather armor and cloaked in a golden lion skin came out brandishing a sword. She twirled it in her fingers, making the crowd react with a loud cheer. 

The door to the arena opened a second time and six men in various armor and carrying all different kinds of weapons entered. The crowd went crazy and Maggie realized in horror that the Lion was going to fight all of those men. 

The Lion and the men turned in unison and formed a line on the hot sand. They saluted Octavius and for a second Maggie could have sworn that the Lion’s eyes looked straight at her. It sent a shiver down her spine. Octavius stood and returned the gesture and then with the wave of his hand the fight began, and Maggie watched with bated breath, as a man advanced on the Lion, spear in position.   
  
  
  


Six against one wasn’t something that Alex was unfamiliar with. It was her master’s greatest joy to try and pit the other gladiators in the Ludis against her, so practice usually consisted of these kinds of fights, however the stakes were much higher in this one. Instead of a whipping or no supper, she could lose a body part, or her life. 

Alex took a breath centering herself as the first of the men came after her. He carried a spear in his hand and he was trying to use the distance to his advantage, but he was old and clumsy and it wasn’t hard for Alex to get past his guard and end his life with a quick slice of her sword against his throat, blood spraying everywhere. The spear fell from his hands, as he valiantly in vain tried to stem the blood pouring out of the wound and Alex left both him and the spear where they were, her attention already moving on to the other five who were circling her like dogs. 

She roared in challenge and left the crowd respond in kind with a roar back. Alex grinned wickedly, the sound sending a new flood of adrenaline pouring through her body. This place, listening to the crowd cheer her on, blood on her sword, was the only place in the world since she lost her home and her wife that she felt alive.   
  
  
  


Maggie couldn’t take her eyes away from the woman in the arena. The way that she had effortlessly cut that man’s throat had her feeling both horrified and aroused. Sunlight glistened off the sweat covering the Lion’s body and Maggie’s eyes were drawn to her muscular arms which were like nothing she had ever seen before, at least on another woman. Everything about her screamed dangerous, but yet Maggie couldn’t help but want to talk to her, to ask her about her life, about Gaul and what it was like to be the only female slave, the only female gladiator in the arena. Her brown eyes were etched in Maggie’s brain and she could think of nothing else. 

“You seem lost in thought my darling…” Octavius' voice made her jump. She tried not to jump when his hand touched her shoulder. “Is the sight of blood too much for you?” 

“No.” Maggie said, quickly, not wanting to give him reason to send her away. A few minutes ago she would have been welcome for the invitation to leave, but now she wanted to stay and watch the Lion some more. “Just curious… the Lion seems formidable.” 

Octavius laughed. “She is after all the Lion, formidable is her name. It took 20 men to bring down her village when our Legion attacked in Gaul. She was just one of a few women fighting us. I watched her take out many of our best soldiers until finally an arrow in the gut allowed us to capture her. I know I wanted her for myself, but Lucius as commander got first pick on slaves. She has brought great honor to his Ludis, but oh how I wish I could get her to fight for me.” 

Maggie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, knowing that he was watching her. She couldn’t tell what he wanted more, to conquer and control this wild woman, or all of the money and fame, the Lion would bring him in the end. She was quiet for a moment, her mind thinking, as she stared out into the arena and watched the Lion take down several more men. She just had to meet her, and maybe by giving Octavius what he wanted, she would be able to get what she wanted too. 

“What if….” She said quietly, leaning over to grip his arm, and whisper in his ear. “What if I could get her for you? Lucius is an old friend of my father’s… maybe I could persuade him to part with her?” 

He turned and kissed her hard, his hands gripping at the back of her dress. Maggie bit down the urge to kick him and reminded herself to play along. She pulled away, and giggled, hoping that her blush of embarrassment would be mistaken for a blush of arousal. 

“Oh my darling, Margarita, if you could do that… I would be forever in your debt.” He said, without thinking, suddenly distracted by the beheading and evisceration that the Lion was bestowing down below. Maggie smiled, a vow like that was held in high regard by the Gods and one she wasn’t about to take lightly. 

“Then I shall do my best to convince Lucius to give up his prize.” She replied, and turned her attention back to the arena floor, knowing that the final three men would be easy pickings for the Lion and within minutes she was right.   
  
  
  


Breathing hard, Alex wiped the blood from her face and looked up into the box high above. She raised her sword still dripping with blood from the final man’s body as she claimed her victory. The crowd cheered and Alex could just make out the man and the woman who stood to salute her. Octavius Galus, she knew that name and that face well, and she resisted the urge to spit in defiance. He had been the one responsible for taking Lucy from her, and she would forever be pining for an opportunity to take her revenge. 

But the woman was unknown. Alex could tell by the style of dress and the color of her skin that she wasn’t your traditional Roman woman, she looked Greek or Persian and Alex was immediately enraptured by her beauty and she wondered about her story and how she became mixed up with a man like Octavius. 

Earlier their eyes had met briefly,and Alex had been taken aback by the warmth in them and in their curiosity. So different than the usual looks she got from the crowd. Alex suddenly wanted to know more about this woman, and then chided herself. 

“You are a slave to her, Alexandra. Nothing more.” She told herself softly, as she bowed and moved back towards the arena door, pushing all thoughts of those warm eyes out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 16: Keepsake! 
> 
> Also for those of you who liked Day 7: Welcome to the Future, which was the Librarians AU, it is now it’s own story! You can find that story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248676/chapters/61207168  
> It has been update with a prologue and I made a few changes to the original story to make it make more sense with a longer story so go check that out if you want to! :)


	16. Day 16: Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the run from those who are hunting them, and while trying to rescue Kara and the rest of their group, Maggie and Alex reflect on the past and acknowledge the desire and feelings that are between them here in the present and for the first time in centuries, Alex looks forward to the future. 
> 
> The Old Guard AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned above this is a The Old Guard AU, based upon both the Movie and the Graphic Novel. You might want to have seen the movie for this premise to make the most sense and to make sure that you aren’t spoiled. I did change a lot of things to fit Alex and Maggie and the Supergirl World, but I wanted to put a spoiler warning on it just in case. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

A sword hung on the hall of the bunker, Maggie’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to it. It was old, centuries old but still very much cared for. 

Alex noticed her staring. “My first…” she said softly, putting another branch on the fire. 

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Really?” 

Alex laughed. “No, but it’s similar. I had to pay a pretty penny for it from a collector, but it was worth it.” She leaned back putting her hands behind her head, showing off those gorgeously muscular arms. 

Maggie blushed and looked away. If Alex noticed she didn’t say anything. Instead the Warrior continued, “Of all the weapons in this world new and old I find the sword is the best, timeless. It’s comforting, it’s familiar, it’s nothing more than an extension of your arm.” She motioned to her sword that she currently used in battle still wrapped up in it’s travel case. 

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Only if your arm is sharp and pointy. Give me a gun any day.” She teased. 

Alex chuckled, then she sighed as she closed her eyes. Maggie knew she should sleep, they had a huge fight ahead of them to get the others back and Maggie knew that Alex was worried about her sister, but instead she couldn’t help but watch Alex sleep. It had only been a few weeks since the Warrior had come into her life, rescued her from a bad place and shown her the truth about what she was now. For a while Maggie had wanted to hate her, it was easier to blame the face in front of her than some mysterious force in the universe who gave this gift, or this curse to them. But then she had seen for herself the weight of the centuries on Alex’s shoulders, of watching so many loved die and never knowing when each breath would be her last. It would be maddening to even the strongest person, but yet Alex continued on each day, trying to hide the pain that she carried and the strong empathy that she felt for mankind. 

Maggie knew that she herself was struggling with her own new found immortality, but having the group with her made it easier. Winn, James, Kara and Alex had all taken them under her wing. She couldn’t imagine what Alex had to deal with for all of those years alone before fate brought Kara back into her life. 

She sighed and tucked the blanket higher over her shoulders feeling cold, even with the fire. Maggie closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but the sound of Alex having a nightmare caused her to sit up. The Warrior was whimpering softly, Kara’s name on her lips as her body thrashed as if fighting of attackers. Then came words in a language that Maggie didn’t know, and more whimpering. Maggie couldn’t stand it any long. She got up and crossed the fire, and gently gripped Alex’s hand in hers. 

“It’s alright, you are safe! Wake up!” She said, and Alex’s brown eyes opened. Her chest quivered as for a second she fought to breathe, her body confused and inbetween the dream world and this one. Then Alex took a breath and looked up at her with watery eyes. “Maggie?” She asked, needing reassurance that the woman before her was real. 

Maggie nodded and without thinking pulled her close and hugged her. For a second Alex’s body was like steel in her arms and Maggie was about to let go, when Alex returned the hug and buried her face into Maggie’s shoulder. They sat there for a long moment, until Alex finally pulled away, her cheeks red with a blush. Maggie gently cupped her cheek and traced the blush with her fingers. 

“Maggie.” Alex whispered, feeling her heart beat faster. She had taken many lovers over the centuries, but none of them stirred her heart like this woman before her. 

Maggie just grinned and leaned forward. Alex met her halfway and their lips met with a quick brush before they pulled away. They both smiled and moved to kiss again this time their kiss was longer, deeper and Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie and pulled her close, before leaning back so that Maggie’s body was on top of her own. 

“Is this okay?” Alex asked shyly. It wasn’t about sex, as sadly they didn’t have time for that as much as Alex would loved to spend their remaining hours here between Maggie’s thighs. But they had to be up in a few hours to start their mission, and they needed sleep for the bodies to fully finish healing. Alex just wanted to be close to the other woman, to feel her body against hers in the morning and knowing that she could stay, that she didn’t have to disappeared without knowing her name, worried that another attachment would turn into yet another loss. 

“It’s perfect.” Maggie whispered, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them as she settled more comfortably against the older woman. “Good night, Alex.” 

“Good night, Maggie.” Alex whispered, softly. She stared at her for a few seconds more enjoying the way her face was illuminated by the fire, like a goddess come to life. Then she closed her eyes and let healing sleep come, suddenly eager for what the next day would bring rather than just dreading the morning to come. Together Maggie and her would rescue Kara and the others, and then once their mission of killing Max Lord was complete they would be free to explore the feelings that were growing between them. Alex couldn’t wait for that, excited that after all of these centuries she had something to look forward too instead of just pain and loss. She drifted into slumber with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 17: Unity!


	17. Day 17: Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex attend a wedding and reminisce on their own ceremony and their life together so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own! Happy Reading! :)

Maggie felt a bit nervous as she adjusted her tie in the mirror. She wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t her wedding after all. Hands wrapped her waist and Alex’s head appeared over her shoulder leaning down to rest her chin there. 

“Hey.” Her wife said. 

Maggie smiled. “Hi love. Are you doing okay?” Her eyes roamed down what she could see of Alex’s body, and smiled. Alex was wearing a dress, something that she didn’t do often anymore, but Maggie knew it was in deference to the cast that covered most of her right leg. Easier to wear a dress than deal with fighting with her dress pants. 

Alex nodded. Her leg hurt, but she would be fine for the moment. Just another day at the office. “I’m okay. At least we can sit at the ceremony.” 

“That’s a relief.” Maggie replied, turning around and taking Alex into her arms. She didn’t look down at the cast, not quite over seeing Alex battered and bruised like that. It had been bad, and she had been helpless to do anything about it. The Khund had grabbed Alex by the leg and basically threw her into the wall. Alex had been lucky that her suit of body armor had cushioned most of the blow or things could have been way worse. Other than a lot of bumps, bruises, a good size knot on the side of her head and a concussion to go along with it, her leg had been the worst. Broken in 3 places, Alex would be in a cast for a good long while, and Maggie couldn’t help but want to dote on her. 

“I love you.” Maggie said, giving her a kiss. 

Alex grinned. “I love you too.” She rested her forehead against Maggie’s for a long moment, eyes closed, just enjoying each other’s presence. Then she opened her eyes and pulled back. “You ready? We should get going.” 

Maggie nodded, and turned to give herself one last look in the mirror. She was wearing her dress uniform, since it was her partner that was getting married, and she was in the Wedding Party as an Usher. She didn’t wear it often any more and it felt a little itchy and weird. But that feeling subsided when she looked in the mirror and caught sight of Alex staring at her. She blushed. 

“Down girl.” She teased turning around once more. 

Alex chuckled. “I can’t wait to take that off of you later.” 

“You always say that.” Maggie said, grabbing her cap and her keys. 

“And you have no idea how sexy you look wearing that uniform. Ugh… it’s going to be hard keeping my hands to myself during the ceremony.” Alex’s brown eyes were sparkling with desire and it warmed Maggie’s heart to know that even after three years of marriage she could still affect Alex this way. 

“You had better try. You are going to be in a room full of cops… I would hate for us to be arrested for indecent exposure because you got impatient.” She leaned closer to Alex, her voice low and sexy. “Besides if you behave, I’ll make it worth your while when we get home.” 

Alex shivered. “It’s a deal, babe. I’ll behave.” Alex said, moving on her scooter to give her a quick kiss and then scooted out the door before she could succumb to temptation. Maggie rolled her eyes and laughed and then followed her wife out of the door and closed it behind her.   
  


“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses to celebrate the marriage of Andrew Donald Cartwright, and Elenor Eileen O’Connor in Holy Matrimony. If anyone objects to this marriage, please speak up now or forever hold your peace.” The preacher said, as he looked over the crowd. Maggie knew no one would object to the pair, and during the pause took Alex’s hand in hers as she thought about their own wedding. 

It had been a small ceremony. They had gotten married on the beach at Midvale at sunset, with only Kara, Eliza, Winn, James, and Lena as witnesses. It had been beautiful not only the setting, but Alex… god, thinking about that day and seeing Alex in her wedding suit, with her hair… brought tears to her eyes. 

“Babe? Are you crying?” Alex leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

“Yeah what of it… I was thinking about our wedding and how beautiful you looked.” 

Alex blushed and gave Maggie’s hand a squeeze. “Getting soft on me, Mrs. Danvers?” 

“Always.” Maggie replied, and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder to continue to watch the ceremony. 

“Unity is something we take for granted in our society. It is defined as the state of being united or joined as whole. Marriage is defined as uniting two persons together as one, and that means working together as if you were one. It’s not you versus your partner, it’s you working together with them through whatever life throws at you. Being united takes communication, patience and love, and it’s learning when to fight and learning when to compromise.” Maggie smiled, the preacher had a point. Those were lessons both Alex and her had learned over the years and she hoped that Cartwright and Anderson would take that to heart right away instead of learning it the hard way like they had. She felt Alex squeeze her hand again, and she looked over at her and smiled. Alex was the one who was crying now. 

“ Softie.” She teased. Alex growled playfully under her breath and Maggie grinned. 

Alex leaned over and whispered. “But I’m your softie.” 

“True, very true.” Maggie agreed, then they both looked contrite as two older ladies in the row ahead of them turned around and gave them a look. “Sorry.” Maggie apologized and mimed being quiet. Satisfied the ladies turned around and Alex and Maggie at each other and smiled. 

Maggie heard Alex sigh, and noticed Alex shifting slightly in her seat, stretching out her legs carefully. She leaned closer and whispered as quietly as she could. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, just a little stiff.” Alex said. “I’m going to the lobby for a second. Be right back.” Maggie nodded and Alex stood up and got on her scooter and moved towards the back door which was only a few feet away. They had chosen that spot in the room for precisely that reason. 

Maggie continued to watched the rest of the ceremony quietly, and Alex returned just in time to see the bride and groom kiss. They both joined the crowd in cheering and they sat in their seats waiting to be dismissed and to greet the newlyweds. 

“I’m glad we decided against doing this.” Alex commented a few minutes later. “This part takes forever.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Impatient aren’t we?” 

Alex leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Someone promised me if I behaved I would get a reward… I’m just a little eager to see what my wife has in mind.” 

“Patience, we still have to make an appearance at the reception.” Maggie reminded her. Alex just groaned. Maggie patted her hand. “You will survive… I promise.” 

Alex shook her head. “I’m not sure… again you have no idea how good you look in that uniform.” 

“Flatterer.” Maggie teased stealing another kiss. 

The older ladies in front let out a cough and Maggie pulled away to look at them. She raised an eyebrow. “Got a problem?” 

The older woman on the left was about to say something when the teenage girl sitting on the other side of her, gently nudged her. “Be nice, Grandma. Just because you don’t like gay people, doesnt mean that they don’t exist. Maggie and Alex are nice, besides they are married and can kiss whenever and whenever they want too. After all isn’t that the whole reason we are here, is to celebrate marriage.” 

The older lady humphed at her granddaughter and after exchanging a look with the other lady they both turned around and faced the front of the church. 

The teenager shook her head then held out her hand. “Sorry about them.” She chuckled as the older lady humphed again. “I’m Captain O’Conner’s daughter. Papa and Aunt Elenor told me a lot about you two.” 

“Miranda?” Maggie’s eyebrows rose again this time in shock. “I haven’t seen you in years. How have you been?” 

“Good. Just finished my senior year… I’m going off to college next year on a full ride.” 

“Congrats!” Maggie said. 

“Thank you!” Miranda said. “I just wanted to say hi. I hope you have a good day.” She stood up as her pew was dismissed and then Maggie and Alex’s was next. They made their way through the church and said hello to the happy couple. Both Andrew and Elenor gave them a hug, and Maggie teased her partner, reminding her of the paperwork she had to look forward to when she came back from her honeymoon. They said goodbye and headed back to their car, eager to head to the reception so they could make their appearance and get home. 

Maggie pulled out of the parking lot and once they were out on the road reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand. “We won’t stay too long. I promise.” 

“No worries, love… I’ll know you’ll make it worth my while.” Alex teased, waggling her eyebrows in obvious intent. They both laughed. Then after a moment She sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. 

“Are you doing okay?” Maggie was unable to resist asking for the umpteenth time, but she couldn’t help but worry and be concerned. She rubbed her thumb across the back of Alex’s hand. Luckily Alex put up with her never ending questions, and she loved her even more for letting her ask. 

“Yep, just tired.” Then Alex seemed to realize what she said, and her eyes popped open and she looked at her wife. “But not too tired for stuff. Just a little restless.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Stuff, what are we, 13?” 

“Hey don’t make fun.” Alex said, sticking her tongue out at Maggie, who returned the gesture. “Fine, I’m not too tired for my wife to make passionate love to me, I’m just tired of the scooter and broken bones.” 

“Understandable… I don’t like it when you break yourself, any more than you do. I like my wife in one piece thank you.” 

Alex smiled and leaned her head back again and closed her eyes once more. They were quiet for a long time, but then Alex broke the silence by saying. “I love being married to you, you know that?” 

“Me too, but what brought that on?” 

“Nothing, just thinking about the ceremony and reminiscing about ours. I never thought that I would get married. I just couldn’t picture myself settling down with a man. Of course now I understand why… but it just seemed so strange, spending the rest of my life with someone, waking up everyday next to them. But now… god, I can’t picture doing anything else.” 

“Aww, babe… you are going to make me cry.” 

Alex lifted their join hands to her lips and kissed the back of Maggie’s hand. “I love you so much. Thanks for changing my life and letting me wake up every day next to you, even if I’m stubborn and I snore.” 

“I love your snores… I can’t sleep without them anymore.” Maggie confessed. “I love you too babe. I hope Andrew and Elenor are as blessed as we are.” She said, as they continued to drive. 

They made it to the reception and made a brief appearance long enough for food and cake and then they said their goodbyes. They made it home in record time, where Maggie made good on her promise and then fell asleep with Alex in her arms, listening to her soft snores and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up next Day 18: Fashion!


	18. Day 18: Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a bit nervous about going clothes shopping with Maggie, after realizing that her sense of style and taste has changed after coming out and becoming more self aware. Maggie reassures her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own! Happy Reading! :)

Alex checked her watch nervously, anxiously checking the time, even though she was five minutes early to her date with Maggie and it had only been one minute since she had last checked her watch. 

The Mall was crowded today and the sight and sound of all of these people made her nervous. At this moment she wasn’t sure why she had agreed to do this, surely there was a better time and place than this. 

“Alex!” Alex turned at the sound of Maggie’s voice rising above the din. She smiled when she realized that Maggie had to jump in order to be seen, reminding her that her wife-to-be was a smol. She was still grinning about it when Maggie finally got to her, and Maggie gave her a knowing look. 

“Don’t you dare Danvers.” She said, playfully shaking her finger at Alex. “I’m not that short.” 

Alex wanted to tease her some more but then remembered why they were here and her nerves got the better of her. So she just nodded and reached over to take Maggie’s hand in hers. She hoped that her voice wouldn’t give away her nerves when she asked, “Where did you want to go first?” 

“How about Target… There is usually some cool stuff there, plus we can add that air fryer we talked about to the registry, while we are at it.” 

Alex took a breath and nodded. They walked hand in hand towards the store, and Alex was deep in thought. She wondered why this was so hard. It wasn’t like this wasn’t her idea, shopping for clothes, in fact it was something that she desperately needed. She hadn’t really gone clothes shopping since she joined the DEO, other than for work clothes. That had been easy shopping; she only needed one pants suit since she didn’t wear it that often and she was set. But now… everything was different, she was different, and the more that she explored her sexuality and her sense of self expression the more that she realized that the items that she had in her closet and had worn all of these years weren’t the clothes that she would buy now. 

She wondered if that was normal, and if Maggie would be okay with her dressing a little bit different. Something in her body language must have given away her turmoil because Maggie gently squeezed her hand. 

“You okay babe?” She asked softly. 

Alex sighed. “Just nervous. It’s been awhile since I’ve been clothes shopping. Not sure what counts as fashion anymore.” She said, hoping that Maggie would leave it at that. But she should have known that Maggie knew her better than that. 

“We both know that you were never a high fashion kind of girl.” Maggie replied. “What’s wrong?” 

Alex sighed. “You are going to think it’s stupid.” She looked at the floor, trying to avoid Maggie’s eyes. 

“Never.” Maggie’s hand gently lifted her chin and Maggie smiled at her. “Just talk to me, Alex, we can figure it out together.” 

Alex was quiet for a moment, looking deep into Maggie’s eyes as she searched them for any signs that Maggie was going to make fun of her or that she wasn’t being serious. Finding none of course she finally replied. “Is it weird that I want to look in the men’s section for a few things, like flannels and shorts and stuff?” She knew that her face was red. 

Maggie smiled. “Nope. The Men’s section is usually the best place to find those things.” She pulled Alex in for a hug. “Was that what you were worried about?” Alex nodded. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately and some of the clothes I have at home were ones that I thought that I was expected to wear either because they were stuff my mother picked out for me, or because I thought I would have to wear them for my job. But they aren’t me… I’m not really sure what I want but I…” 

“Want to explore exactly how your sexuality and self expression mix, now that you’ve come out and realize that you don't exactly have to adhere to gender norms?” 

Alex nodded again. “Exactly.” She let out a breath. Once again Maggie seemed to be able to put words to exactly what she was feeling. 

“That’s a normal feeling, Alex, and trust me you're not alone.” She gave Alex another hug and then grabbed her hand again. “Come on, let’s go see what we can find.” 

Smiling, Alex let Maggie lead her to the men’s section of the store and allowed her fiancé to help her pick out a few new items to wear including a soft flannel shirt and some basketball shorts. When they finally left a half an hour later, their errands complete, Alex felt a million times better knowing that Maggie loved her for her, and she was free to be herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 19: Hop!


	19. Day 19: Hop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex dresses up as the Easter Bunny for Easter to entertain Harper, Liz and Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes places after the events of Day 12: Generations. You might want to read that first before reading this chapter in order for this story to make the most sense. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!

Alex looked from the fuzzy costume on the bed back to her wife. Her face fell. “Do I have to?” Alex asked, a hint of a whine in her voice. Maggie just grinned. 

“Come on Love, it’s tradition.” Maggie moved closer and ran her hands over the faux white fur. “Besides it’s for Harper. It’s her first Easter, or at least the first one that she’s old enough to enjoy it. Don’t you want to make it special for your granddaughter?” 

Alex’s eyes narrowed as she gave Maggie a look. “You play dirty.” She said, but then she sighed and sat down on the bed, taking the costume’s head piece in her hands. “I’m too old for this, Maggie.” 

“This is the last year, I promise… next year we’ll get Jamie or Liz to do it.” Maggie said down next to her and kissed her softly. “But you look so cute as the Easter Bunny.” 

Alex growled, but she gave in. “Fine. But I’m holding you to your promise for next year.” 

“Deal!” Maggie said, as she pulled her down onto the bed and gently pushed the costume on the floor. “Now that we have that settled, I have a better idea of what to do with our time.” Alex chuckled as she felt Maggie’s lips on her neck and her fingers slowly undoing her shirt. 

“Now that is the best idea you’ve had all day.” Alex said, and she moved to her fingers to return the favor.  
  


Easter Sunday morning came too soon for Alex. She had forgotten how itchy the costume was and she resisted the urge to pull it off and scratch herself silly. She rubbed her back against the door jam, trying to scratch, and stopped when she realized Maggie was staring at her from the kitchen. “What… this thing is itchy as hell!” She grumbled. 

Maggie just smiled and moved closer to steal a kiss, careful to not get a mouth full of whiskers instead. “It’s for your granddaughter, remember that.” 

“Believe me that’s the only thing keeping me from burning this thing.” Alex said, but she relaxed slightly and the itchy feeling lessened. They shared another kiss and then was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Maggie playful nipped at the fake nose on Alex’s face. 

“Go hide, I’ll come get you when we are ready for the surprise.” Maggie said. Alex gave her a teasing salute and then playfully pretended to hop back into their office and shut the door behind her. Maggie just shook her head. Over 30 years together and she never got tired of what a goofy kid her wife was. Maggie moved down the hallway and opened the door to let in her family. 

“Grandma!” 3 year old Harper yelled, running to Maggie’s legs and giving her a hug. Maggie grinned and gently leaned down to pick her up, giving her a long hug. 

“Hello my love!” She said softly. Then she looked up at Jamie and Liz. “Hi. Did you have a good trip?” 

Liz exchanged a look with her wife. “Yeah mostly, but I’ll explain it to you later.” 

Maggie nodded and then stepped aside to let them in. She set Harper down who immediately set off to try and find Tiny, their newest puppy. Gertrude had passed away after a long and eventful life and after a period where they had hesitated if they even wanted another dog, had ended up adopting Tiny, a mini Aussie mix with blue eyes and white and grey fir. 

Maggie watched her go and then turned to Jamie pulling her daughter in for a hug. She looked tired, and Maggie felt for her. “You doing okay, peanut?” 

Jamie sighed, but nodded.”Yeah, won't be long now…” She said pulling back to rest a hand on her belly bump. Six months pregnant with twins things hadn’t been easy especially since she had inherited the Danvers tendency towards pregnancy anemia, and was considered high risk for multiple reasons this time around. 

Liz and their doctors had taken excellent care of her and the babies so far but still Maggie worried and she knew Alex did too. Which is why Liz and Jamie were here now. They had moved to Seattle for a year for Liz’s job, but now they were moving back. Jamie and Harper would be staying with Maggie and Alex while Liz got their things from Seattle and found them a house here in Midvale. 

Maggie kissed her forehead. “Why don’t you go sit down and get settled and we can do this surprise quickly so you can go lay down?” 

Jamie shook her head. “I’ll be fine. I promise.” She gave her mother a smile and then followed Harper towards the living room. 

Maggie turned to Liz who looked more than a little frazzled. She gave the other woman a hug and felt Liz sink into her embrace. “Are you okay?” 

Liz took a deep breath. “Not really.” She whispered. “Just a little overwhelmed with everything and then we almost got sideswiped on the interstate getting here. I just…” Her voice trailed off and Maggie could feel her shaking. 

“Hey.” Maggie said, softly. “It’s okay, you are safe, and your family is safe.” She gently took Liz’s hands in hers. “You are going to get through this. What can I do?” 

“Can I have some water?” Liz asked, wiping away her tears. Maggie nodded and gave her another hug. 

“Of course. Go sit down and rest and I’ll bring it to you.” Liz nodded and turned away, only to turn back and give Maggie a grateful look. 

“Thank you.” 

Maggie gave her a soft smile in return. “Anytime. Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Liz replied. 

Maggie squeezed her hands and then let go. “You’ve got this, Liz, okay? Just take a deep breath and know that you don’t have to do this alone.” 

Liz nodded and then took one breath and then another, and looking slightly less panicked she moved into the living room to join her family.  
  


After getting Liz some water and Harper some juice, Maggie quietly walked down the hallway and slipped into the office where Alex was organizing the Easter Baskets they had made for Jamie, Liz and Harper. 

“Are we ready?” Alex asked. Maggie nodded. “Let’s get this over with and then we can eat, then we might want to keep Harper busy for a while so Liz and Jamie can rest.” 

“Oh everything okay?” Alex asked, concerned. 

“Jamie looks like she needs a nap, and I think Liz could use a moment to recharge. She’s feeling a little overwhelmed with the move and everything and they had a bad experience while getting here.” 

Alex frowned. “Of course we can do that…” she paused and gently pulled Maggie into a hug. “We will do whatever we can right? They are our babies.” 

Maggie nodded and pressed her face against Alex’s fuzzy chest for a long moment, then pulled away, collecting herself. She sighed. “Let me go get Harper settled on the couch, and come out in about five minutes.” 

Alex nodded. Maggie turned to leave, but Alex grabbed her hand and she looked back at her wife. “I love you.” Alex said, softly. 

Maggie smiled, her first smile since she walked into the room. “I love you too.” She replied, and then giving Alex’s hand a squeeze, she let go and left the room quietly.  
  


“Okay Harper, why don’t you snuggle with Grandma, while we wait for your special surprise!” Maggie said, coming back into the room. 

“Okay!” The girl agreed and carrying Tiny she moved up onto the couch and crawled into Maggie’s lap. “Grandma?” 

“Yes, Sweetie?” Maggie ran her fingers through Harper’s short hair. 

“Where’s Grandma Alex?” 

“She’ll be here a little bit, she had to run to get a few things. But your mama is going to record our surprise so she’ll be able to see it later.” 

“Oh, okay.” Harper had the Danver’s crinkle, and Maggie smiled at the sight of it. Her granddaughter was worried about something. “Grandma?” 

“What is it Harper?” Maggie replied stifling a grin as she exchanged a look with Jamie and Liz. 

“What’s the surprise?” 

“Well, the Easter Bunny heard that this was going to be your first Easter in Midvale and they wanted to make a very special delivery to give you your Easter basket, since you have been a good little girl for your mommies.” 

Harper’s blue eyes widened in delight. “Presents?! Yay!” She said excitedly. 

A few seconds later hopping footsteps could be heard heading down the hallway, and then a fuzzy head stuck their head in the doorway. Harper let out a shriek of laughter and joy and all the adults laughed. 

“Hello there!” Alex said, using a higher pitched voice than her normal register. Maggie called it her mouse voice because she almost sounded like Mickey Mouse. 

“Hi, bunny!” Harper said, wiggling in Maggie’s embrace. “ Mom, Mama! The Easter Bunny is here!” 

“I see that baby, that’s awesome.” Jamie said, giving her daughter a smile. She had her cell phone out and was recording the moment. 

Liz stood and knelt down on the floor near where Harper was sitting. “Do you want to go see them?” Liz asked, holding out her hand for Harper to take. 

Harper hesitated when the Easter Bunny stepped fully into the room and she caught sight of just how big the Bunny was. Liz gave her a little squeeze. “It’s okay.” 

Alex bent down and gently motioned towards Harper. Harper moved over and allowed the Bunny to hug her. 

“Happy Easter.” Alex said, and Harper grinned. 

“Happy Easter, Bunny!” Harper said. “You look very pretty in your suit.” She pointed to the bow-tie the Bunny was wearing. Alex smiled. 

“Thank you. You look very pretty too.” Alex turned slightly and grabbed one of the baskets that was behind her. She handed it to the girl. “Here, this is for you.” 

Harper got really excited. “Oh, thank you!” She started jumping up and down and then put down the basket and gave Alex a hug. “Thank you, Easter Bunny.” 

Alex smiled. “You’re welcome, Harper. Happy Easter.” Then she grabbed the other baskets behind her. “Before you open yours and see what’s inside, can you pass these out, and then I have to go. I have lots of kids to see today, but I wanted to meet you and to tell you that you are awesome and you are going to be an amazing big sister.” 

Harper’s eyes grew wide at the mention of her siblings. “How did you know Mama is going to have babies?” 

Alex froze, feeling a little panicked but Liz stepped in to help her. 

“I told them, Harper. I wrote a letter to them explaining what a good girl you were and how you were excited about the babies, but nervous about moving. Which is why the bunny wanted to meet you in person, to show you that it’s alright to be nervous. Isn’t that right, Mx. Bunny?” 

Alex smiled. Very smooth, Liz! Thank you. She said to her daughter in law in her head. She nodded. “Yes, that’s right. I know things might be a bit stressful right now, and I wanted to stop by to give you some love and encouragement.” 

Harper looked at her for a long time and then ran over and gave her a hug. Alex exchanged a look with her daughters and her wife, and then gently picked her up and held her close. “You know, Miss Harper, you can always talk to your moms or your grandmas about what you are feeling. You don’t have to hold it in okay?” 

Harper nodded against her chest and took a shaky breath. It broke Alex’s heart that her little girl was crying. “Thank you Bunny.” Harper said, after a moment. “Love you.” 

“Oh, I love you too Harper.” Alex said, only managing at the last second to stay in character. She gave the girl one final squeeze and then Liz stepped forward to take her gently. Harper clung to her mother and put her thumb into her mouth, as she turned back to look at Alex. 

“Do you have to go?” She asked quietly. 

Alex nodded. “I do, but I’m always here for you. Maybe your moms can help you write me letters?” 

“Ooh can we Mom?” Harper asked Liz. Liz smiled at her daughter and nodded. 

“Of course, baby.” Harper grinned. 

Liz pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s tell the Easter Bunny bye so they can go on their way.” 

“Bye, Bunny. Thanks!” 

“You’re welcome, Harper. Make sure everyone gets their baskets, okay?” 

Harper nodded. Maggie stood up and gently helped Alex out of the room, opening the front door and taking a few minutes to act like the Bunny was leaving before quietly helping her back to the office. 

When the door was closed, Alex quickly took off her mask, and set it on the desk and then sat down in the chair, putting her head in her hands. “That was… wow. A part of me feels bad for lying to her, but at the same time, I think that’s what she needed and, I guess something we all needed. My poor baby girl.” 

“You really made her day though.” Maggie reassured. “Come on let's go back out there so you can cuddle your granddaughter properly.” 

Alex nodded and then stood up, allowing Maggie to help her get out of the suit. “You know, you look really cute as a bunny.” Maggie commented, waggling her eyebrows playfully. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, stop. I am not cute.” 

Maggie just kissed her then helped her up. “Sure Jan… just keep telling yourself that.” 

Alex shook her head, and then laughed. “I love you, dork.” 

“I love you too, but we all know you are the dork in this relationship, Alex Danvers.” Maggie said. 

Alex didn’t argue, but instead wrapped her arm around Maggie’s waist and together they headed back towards the living room to join their waiting family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Up Next: Day 20: Choose Your Weapon!


	20. Day 20: Choose Your Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie distracts Alex with some video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet! I hope you like this chapter! All mistakes are my own! Happy Reading! :)

Alex was anxious and restless. She had been pacing around the apartment all afternoon, something that Maggie had to bite her tongue to prevent her scolding her wife. She was supposed to be taking it easy the Doctor said, after getting knocked around trying to take down an alien escapee. But Maggie knew that reminding her wouldn’t help the situation and wouldn’t help Alex feel any better. Realizing that Alex needed a distraction, Maggie grabbed some snacks and some drinks and motioned for Alex to join her on the couch. 

She picked up one of the controllers for their Xbox One, and held out the other to her wife. “Choose your weapon and your side, Danvers...we are playing Star Wars Battlefront.” 

Alex grinned. “I call Jedi!” She said, looking excited. Maggie smiled happily, loving that her plan worked. 

“Fine!…. I’m going to kick your butt!” She teased nudging Alex’s shoulder with hers. They chose their heroes, their weapons and the setting and waiting as the screen loaded. Alex gently laid her head against Maggie’s shoulder and sighed. 

Maggie turned and kissed her head happily, glad that Alex seemed to be feeling a little better. Then the screen changed and they separated, each focusing on their part of the TV screen as the battle began. 

They had chosen Hoth, and Alex of course had picked Princess Leia as her Hero, and Maggie had chosen Darth Vader. The fight started and they focused on running across the screen taking out enemies on both sides as they tried to find each other. Maggie got distracted as she always did at Alex’s skill with digital weapons, which pretty much matched her skill with real ones. But lucky for her, she was good at being stealthy, and managed to get the drop on Alex while she was taking out some StormTroopers with her Blaster. 

“Haha! Found you!” Maggie said, attacking Leia’s back with the lightsaber. 

Alex groaned, and turned Leia around so that she could shoot at Darth Vader. This went on for many hours as they took turns battling each other until they each won a few dozen rounds. Finally Maggie paused the game, and leaned over to kiss Alex’s head. “Be right back.” She said with a smile as she headed for the bathroom. Alex watched her go and leaned her head back onto the couch and sighed, grateful for Maggie and being able to spend an afternoon with the woman that she loved. 

Then she leaned forwards and grabbed a bottle of water and a handful of popcorn from the half eaten bag, and waited for Maggie to return. 

A few minutes later, Maggie returned. She flopped down on the couch and pulled Alex’s head into her lap. “How are you feeling?” She asked quietly, running her fingers though Alex’s short hair. 

Alex nodded. “Better, thank you. I know what you did.” 

Maggie smiled. “Yes, and what was that?” 

“Distracted me…. so I wouldn’t be lost in my head anymore.” Alex replied softly. 

“You are allowed to take time for yourself, my love… to rest and to heal. It’s okay.” Maggie said, seriously. 

Alex sighed. They both knew it was an ongoing work in progress to erase a lifetime of instincts, but Alex was working on learning how to take time for herself, and Maggie would always be by her side to help her out. 

“I love you.” Alex said, softly. 

Maggie leaned down and kissed her softly. “ I love you too… nerd.” She teased. 

“Hey!” Alex protested. She grabbed her controller once more. ”Rematch Sawyer! Loser has to do the dishes!” 

Maggie just grinned. “Oh it’s on Danvers!” She said, as she started the game once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 21: Community!


	21. Day 21:Community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives in a new town, ready to start over on her grandfather’s farm. 
> 
> A Stardew Valley AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Stardew Valley AU, and I for sure plan to make this a larger story. But for now here is a tiny taste of this universe. I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own! Happy Reading! :)

Alex coughed as the smell of exhaust filled her nose, as the old bus drove away down the street. She gathered her battered old suitcase in her hand and walked up the dirt road towards the house. What she could see as she walked up the road, she noticed that the once beautiful one room shack that her grandfather had lovingly built was dilapidated and was in desperate need of some tender loving care. But as she moved closer, she realized that at least it would be dry and warm for the evening, the rest she could start mapping out tomorrow. 

She also noticed that she wasn’t alone. A balding silver haired man dressed in a green flannel shirt, brown pants and brown suspenders was waiting for her on the porch swing. He noticed her walking up the lane and stood up. 

“Hello there!” He said, joyfully, very much pleased to see her. “You must be Miss. Danvers!” 

Alex rolled her eyes. She hated being called Miss. “Just call me Alex please.” She said when she was within earshot. He nodded and stepped down off the porch to greet her. 

“Nice to meet you, Alex. My name is Lewis, Mayor Lewis. Let me be the first to welcome you to Stardew Valley.” He said, shaking her hand vigorously. 

“Thank you, Lewis. It’s a pleasure to be here. I haven’t visited the Valley since childhood, when my parents would let me stay here with my grandfather.” 

Lewis’ brown eyes soften at the mention of her grandfather. “I was so sorry to hear about his passing. Arthur was a well liked man around here, and we miss his presence around town, especially at the Tavern.” 

Alex smiled, knowing that spending his nights at the Tavern, having dinner and a drink were the highlights of his day. “He spoke very highly of you all. I feel like I know everyone here through his letters.” 

Lewis seemed to pale a bit at that, but Alex didn’t have time to inquire further as Lewis took a step back and motioned towards the front door. 

“So shall we take a look at the place?” He said eagerly. 

Alex chuckled to herself and nodded. Lewis didn’t look at her as he opened the door and stepped inside the house and a second later Alex followed.   
  


Maggie sighed as she stepped out of her front door and out into the fresh morning air. She loved living by the ocean, loved the way that she could look out of her front door and see the sunrise reflected on the water. It was so calming, and so different from what she normally experienced waking up to in the city. 

She pushed those thoughts away, not wanting to dwell on the negativity of her past but to embrace her future. A new resident was arriving in their little valley today, and Maggie couldn’t wait to meet them. The old Danvers farm had been abandoned for a long time, ever since old man Danvers had gone into the nursing home after his wife had passed. Rumor was that Danvers’ grandkid had decided to take over the farm and give the ranching life a try. It would be a hard task, but Maggie knew that with the rest of the Valley behind them, Danvers could do it. And maybe just maybe, they would bring some new life to this place. 

Taking a sip of her coffee on her way towards her shift at the Library, Maggie smiled. Today was going to be a great day, she just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 22: Victory Garden!


	22. Day 22: Victory Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is summoned to prepare for a mission, but in her Commander’s office, she meets a woman that she never thought that she would see again. She’s not happy about it, after all who wants to spend two weeks alone in a pod with the woman that broke your heart, but what can you do? Orders are orders. 
> 
> Mars Colony AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> All mistakes are my own!

Maggie sighed as she shoved her spade into the soil. She hated garden duty. Not because she hated gardening, in truth, she actually found it soothing. Nope it was because this was the only spot in the Colony where the temperature wasn’t regulated, and it was beyond hot in here under the artificial sun lamps. 

She wiped her brow on her sleeve and then bent down to shove another seed down into hole she had created. She piled the dirt back onto it into a little mound and then shoved a water pill into it and moved to the next marked spot. 

Maggie worked for an hour, only stopping long enough to drink some water. Just as she was on the last plant, the door to the Garden opened and a tall figure stepped inside. Maggie paused what she was doing and saluted. 

“Captain MacGuire, Sir.” 

“At ease, Sawyer.” The man said. He was in full uniform and Maggie suddenly felt embarrassed by her appearance. She was in her standard issue work jumpsuit, but she had taken the top portion down to her waist, leaving her just in her tank top, which was probably filthy. She looked away. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Sorry to bother you like this, but Commander Ivers wishes to see you in her office now. Trooper MacGuffin will take over for you, if you will bring them up to speed really quick.” He motioned for the tall blonde behind him to step into the room. 

Maggie quickly explained what she had done and what she had left to do, and when both herself and the Captain were sure that Trooper MacGuffin could handle it, they left quickly. 

“Do I have time to change Sir?” Maggie asked, as she stepped on to the Captain’s transport. 

He looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry, no. But I know that the Commander will forgive your appearance and your lack of uniform, Major Sawyer. She knows that she is pulling you away from your duties.” He tried to give her an encouraging smile, but the long scar that covered half of his face, just made it look like a grimace. Maggie took the encouragement as it was intended and used one of the side mirrors on the transport to at least try and get most of the dirt off of her face. 

It wasn’t too long of a ride to the main center. The Colony Complex was huge, which made walking hard, hence the need for the transports. There were the living quarters, the work center, communications hub, the vehicle wing, which held all of their fighters and other essential crafts were kept, and then finally the main center, which housed both the command zone and the medical bay. 

All of the buildings spread out around an empty space in the middle which the soldiers stationed there commonly referred to as the landing zone. It was where all supply ships and war vessels were supposed to land, but visits from the mainland were few and far between. Maggie had been only a girl when the last visit had happened, and she figured that she would be old and gray when the next one happened. The people on the mainland could care less about them up here, and the people who lived in the Colony were fine with that. They had learned to make their own way. 

Maggie and the Captain quietly got off the transport and walked into the building. Various soldiers and workers greeted them either with friendly hello’s or with salutes. They made their way through the building and approached the Commander’s office door. The Captain knocked. 

“Enter!” The Commander’s voice was a bit muffled, but they understood the words okay. Nodding, the Captain opened the door and let Maggie walk through first, before following behind her. 

Commander Ivers was a tall olive skinned woman with long dark hair that was tied up into a loose ponytail. She was dressed in uniform, but Maggie’s eye for detail noticed that it looked like she had slept in it. Her heart began to pound, something was going on. Ives nodded for the Captain to close the door and he did so. 

The two soldiers saluted and after a second the Commander stood to return the salute. Maggie noticed she was slow to rise and she couldn’t hide a grimace. 

“Are you alright, Ma’am?” Maggie asked, before the Commander could speak. The older woman gave Maggie a small grin, and motioned for them to sit. She sat down slowly clearly in pain. 

“I’m fine, Major Sawyer… Thank you. Just a bit of training accident, I will be fine in a few days. But this couldn’t wait. I know you have a few more days left on Victory Garden detail, but I have need of you. Secondary Scanner Rubel has been giving us some strange readings. The scientists can’t agree on whether or not this is a sign of other life on this planet or if the sensors have become blocked. I need a small scouting team of two, to go out and retrieve Rubel, access the data, determine it’s validity, investigate if need be, and finally change out the sensor and return to base.” 

Maggie frowned. “I don’t want to appear ungrateful for a mission Ma’am, but I’m no scientist. I won’t be able to do any of the things you are asking, except maybe investigate.” 

Commander Ivers’ smile grew. The woman before her was one of the finest guards that she knew, but she had a tendency to underestimate herself. “Don’t worry, I am sending you along to be a guard, the other member of your team will be a part of the science division.” A timely knock could be heard on the outer door. “That would be her now… Enter.” The door opened and a face that Maggie knew well popped into view. 

Maggie resisted the urge to groan and to roll her eyes. Of course it would be her. Science Specialist Alex Danvers entered the room, and her face grew cold when she saw Maggie sitting there. Danvers turned away and focused her attention on the Commander. 

“You wanted to see me Ma’am?” She said, giving her a nod. Danvers wasn’t military, she was a civilian consultant, but she frequently acted like she was one of them. Maggie knew that she never would be. She sighed. 

“Yes, Alex. Thank you for coming. Chief Specialist Tanner told me that he briefed you. Are you aware of what this mission entails?” 

Alex nodded. “I am.” 

“Do you still want to go? I know that you’ve had some issues…” 

“With all do respect, Ma’am… I’m fine. I’m ready to do the work that I was trained to do.” Alex interrupted her voice cold and clipped. Maggie could see that her hands were shaking, and for a brief second she felt a twinge of sympathy before she remembered exactly who Alex was and turned away. 

“Okay then. Do you have a problem working with Major Sawyer?” Commander Ivers asked. The perceptive woman picked up on the fact that there was bad blood between probably aided by the fact that the room temperature had gone down several degrees since the Science Specialist walked into the room. Maggie wanted to object… being trapped in a tiny pod for the next few weeks with Danvers, the woman who broke her heart and stomped it into pieces, was the last thing she wanted to do. But orders were orders. She gave Alex a look willing the other woman to object so she didn’t have to, but after a long moment of silence, Alex answered. 

“No, Ma’am.” 

“Good, pack your things then ladies. You transport will be ready within the hour.” _Hooray_ , Maggie thought to herself as she put her head into her hands. _This is going to be so much fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I’m not sure yet if I’m going to continue this one, but if you would like to see more let me know in the comments below! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 23: Work & Play!


	23. Day 23: Work & Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie, Kara and Winn play Lazer Tag, but Alex has a hard time adjusting from work/survival mode into play mode. See Chapter notes for content warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m adding a warning for Alex having a panic attack. If this type of content is a no for you, please feel free to skip this chapter. All mistakes are my own.

“Alright, Danvers…. what’s the plan? Maggie whispered to Alex as they waited to enter the arena. Maggie gently adjusted Alex’s vest, seeing that it was twisted and gave her wife a smile. Alex had been reluctant to play and but the taller woman had been outvoted by the rest of the group. Maggie didn’t really understand, Lazer Tag, just like paintball should be something that Alex was good at. But instead Alex’s body was tense and Maggie suddenly realized that she was shaking. 

“Danvers… Alex? Are you okay babe?” Maggie said, moving closer and around her body so that they were facing each other. 

Alex shook her head, struggling to control her breathing as a panic attack hit her suddenly. The attendant moved over to wave them through but then stopped at the worried look on Maggie’s face. 

“Hey, is she okay?” He asked politely, but Maggie could tell that he was genuinely worried. 

“Yeah, just give us a minute. Tell the other team that there was a problem with the vest and it’s just going to be a few more minutes.” The skinny teenager nodded and moved towards where the other team was gathered. 

Maggie gently took Alex’s hand in hers. “It’s okay babe… follow the sounds of my breathing alright?” 

Alex gave her a weak nod, and after a few seconds her breathing slowed. She gave Maggie’s hands a squeeze and picked up the gun that had fallen. She held it with difficulty trying to figure out it’s weight and she stared at it for a long moment. 

“Alex, please talk to me okay? What’s going on? I’m really worried about you love.” 

“I… I know this is a game, but going in there with it being pitch dark, with all of the flashing lights and sounds. I don’t know how I’m going to react. I’m trained for battle, Maggie. I don’t know if I can stop myself.” Alex said softly. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.” 

Maggie’s eyes widened. She hadn’t thought of that, she had played lazer tag a lot as a kid, and she knew that the flashing lights and the loud music could be disorienting. That was the whole point, to make it hard for the other team to find you, save for the glow of your vest. But she could see how that could make Alex worried, a trained soldier as she was, the movements were ingrained in her. The same instincts that saved her life in battle could actually hurt someone here. She rubbed Alex’s back comfortingly, as she tried to think of something to say and do. 

“Hey, excuse me.” She said to the teenaged attendant. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you call the other team over here for a second… I need to tell them something?” 

The young man hesitated for a second but then nodded. He quietly moved over and undid the rope separating the two entrances and motioned them over. 

“Sorry, but your friends need you for a second.” Maggie heard him say softly. Kara and Winn came over. 

Both of them frowned seeing that Alex was upset. Kara wrapped Alex in a hug. “What’s wrong?” 

“Panic attack… I think I’ll be okay, but I don’t know if I…” Before Alex could finish her sentence Maggie gently shushed her. 

“Let’s do something different. We are playing teams yes, but each teammate focuses their attention on one person on the other team. Alex you get Kara and Winn you get me. Kara no powers, but this way it makes it both a little bit harder and less confusing. Even in the dark you can tell who is who. Kara is taller and broader than you Winn, and I’m…” She paused and sighed, resisting the urge to smile when she saw Alex perk up, already knowing what it was that she was about to say. “I’m shorter than Alex.” She sighed again. “So it should be easy to tell us all apart.” 

Maggie turned to Alex checking in with her. “Does that work for you babe?” She asked. Alex nodded and relaxed, knowing that if something happened and she did freak out, Kara wouldn’t get hurt by her. Maggie turned to Kara and noticed a look of clarity in her eyes. They smiled at each other and Kara gave her a nod. 

“Works for me.” Kara said. 

Maggie turned to Winn, raising an eyebrow. Winn just gulped and nodded. “Not sure which one of you is worse, but yeah I’m in.” 

“Deal!” Maggie said, grinning. She turned back towards the attendant. 

“We are ready now.” 

The teenager nodded. “Cool. Get in your places. I’ll double check to make sure that the guns and vests are activated and then it’s Go Time.” 

When Kara and Winn were back at their entrance and Maggie and Alex were alone once more, Alex turned and pulled Maggie into a kiss. 

“Thank you.” She said softly. Maggie grinned. 

“You’re welcome. I’ve got your back, Alex. Always.” She kissed her again. “Now… lets go kick their butts.” 

“Yeah!” Alex agreed as the door opened and they made their way into the arena. 

It came as a surprise to no one that Team Sanvers won against Team Super in all 3 rounds and Kara and Winn had to treat the victors to a well deserved ice cream sundae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Next up: Day 24: Tidal!


	24. Day 24: Tidal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a rough night, and Maggie is there to help her through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluffy angst for you this day! All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

Maggie woke up to an empty bed. She sighed and ran her hand over the cold sheets on Alex’s side of the bed, realizing that Alex probably hadn’t been there for hours. It was always weird waking up alone, and the reason behind why Alex wasn’t in bed just made it feel even more strange and heartbreaking. 

Sighing, Maggie rolled over on to her back and sat up looking around, just making out the glow from the TV where it cast shadows on the outside wall. The volume was down, to the point where if she focused hard enough she could barely make out something, but unable to actually hear anything. 

She closed her eyes, knowing that if she got up right now, would find Alex curled up on the couch watching late night TV infomercials or old reruns of classic shows and cartoons and drinking tea. It used to be whiskey, but she finally managed to get Alex to break that habit with something healthier instead when she was having a night like this one. 

Slowly Maggie got up and wrapped a blanket around her naked body and moved down the stairs into the dining area, and sure enough as she moved towards the couch her vision came to life before her. 

“Alex?” She said softly, knowing that Alex wasn’t asleep. That was the whole reason Alex was laying on the couch in the first place. 

She heard Alex sigh sadly, and then her wife’s face popped out from behind the cushion back. “Did I wake you?” Alex’s voice was low and sad, and full of self loathing. 

“No, babe.” Maggie quickly reassured. “I had to pee.” She half lied, but moved into the bathroom anyway to back up her statement. When she was done, she came out to find that Alex was in the kitchen putting away her tea things. That was her usual signal that she was finally ready mentally to settle down, but based upon how tense her body was, Maggie didn’t think that was the case. 

She moved over, slowly but yet loud enough to where she wouldn’t startle the taller woman. Maggie moved to stand next to her, close enough to where she knew that Alex could see her, but far enough away to where they were touching and she wasn’t crowding Alex’s space. “Can you make me a cup?” 

Alex paused mid motion and looked up from where she had been dumping the water in the sink. “Sure.” She refilled the kettle and plugged it back in. Then she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms, studying Maggie. Maggie did the same, seeing the dark shadows both in Alex’s eyes and under them. 

Maggie wished with all of her might that she knew of a way to take this away from Alex, to heal her from everything bad in her life, but wishes were just that wishes, and it was no use chasing after them. All she could do was to be there and listen, and to love most important of all. 

They stood there in quiet silence until the kettle whistled, making them both jump. Alex gave her a look of apology and quickly poured water into the mug, the water rushing over the tea bag like a tidal wave. Then she set it onto the counter and after a second of hesitation reached across the space between them and grabbed Maggie’s hand, holding it gentle in hers. 

“Thank you.” She said, quietly. Maggie just gave her a smile, but she didn’t say anything in reply, she knew exactly what the thank you was for. 

After a few minutes and the tea was properly made with sugar and just a dab of milk, they moved to the couch. Maggie sat down first and Alex followed. She leaned her head against Maggie’s shoulder and picked up the remote and quietly pushed play on her rerun. The sounds of the Green Acres theme filled the living room, as Alex turned up the volume and they settled in together. Maggie knew that she would probably fall asleep before the second half of the episode, but there was no place else she would rather be than by Alex’s side supporting her as she battled her demons and being there to hold her and love her in the aftermath of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :) 
> 
> Up Next: Day 25: A Toast.


	25. Day 25: A Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Jaden make toast while waiting for Maggie to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have some Danvers family fluff! This chapter was really fun to write! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own!

Eyes blurry from sleep and yawning, Alex made her way into the kitchen. The smell of coffee greeted her and she smiled, grateful for the invention of timers. A perfect cup of coffee in her favorite mug was waiting for her under her coffee maker and it was a most welcome sight after a night of strange dreams and tossing and turning. 

She reached for the cup, poured a little sugar and a splash of milk into it and stirred, before taking a sip. She sighed, perfection. 

Soft little footsteps behind her made her turn and she smiled at the three year old walking towards her, stuffed animal under one arm and a blanket in the other. He too looked tired, and Alex sighed in sympathy hating that Jaden seemed to inherit her restlessness and her insomnia. 

“Mama.” 

“Morning peanut.” Alex said quietly, setting down the cup of coffee and picked up her son. “How are you?” 

“I’m hungry mama.” Jaden said, yawning. He rested his head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“What do you want for breakfast this morning love?” 

Jaden sighed, thinking. “Toast.” 

“Toast it is.” Alex gave him a smile. “Can you help me?” 

Jaden nodded but didn’t say anything. Alex kissed his head and set him down onto the floor. 

She moved over to the bread box and grabbed the loaf. Then she turned to where Jaden had wandered over to his spot at the table. He got up into his chair and sat there waiting. She set the loaf of white bread in front of him. “Can you count out six pieces for me, Jay?” 

Jaden nodded. His little fingers opened the package and quietly counted out six pieces of bread and set them on the plate that Alex handed him, counting out loud and one at a time. 

When he reached six, Alex gave him a high five and took the plate from him, moving over to the toaster. 

She popped in the first two pieces and while they were toast got out the spreadable butter and a tiny spatula. 

Alex set them in front of Jaden and moved to grab two more plates. The bread popped up after a few more seconds, nice and golden brown. 

Jaden giggled. “Perfect.” He said. 

Alex smiled at her offspring and put the toast on one plate and put the next two pieces in the toaster before handing Jaden the plate. 

“Butter please.” 

Jaden used the spatula to spread butter on the toast, his tongue sticking out of his lips as he concentrated. He was so cute. 

They continued like this until all six pieces were done. Alex set two aside for Maggie when she got up and sat down next to Jaden at the table. The kid was happily munching on his first piece, making contented noises and grinning. 

Alex sighed happily, taking a sip of her coffee. Jaden loved to cook and while he mostly cooked with Maggie, Alex loved getting to do things like this with him. 

“Mama.” Jaden commented with his mouth full. 

“What baby? Don’t talk with your mouthful please.” 

He swallowed. “Sorry. But toast, Mama.” 

“I know it’s toast, Jay. It’s really good.” 

“No, Mama, toast.” Alex looked up to see Jaden holding out his last piece of bread towards her. It took her a second of staring at it to realize what he wanted. 

“Oh toast.” She knocked her piece against his. “A toast of toast... clever.” She laughed and Jaden giggled. 

“I’m a clever boy.” He said, giggling to himself. 

Alex’s heart was full at the sight of her boy being cute. The only thing that would make it better would be.... a hand touched her back and she looked behind her to see Maggie’s face smiling at her. Maggie leaned down for a kiss. 

“Morning.” 

“Morning.” Alex replied. 

Maggie gave Alex’s shoulder a squeeze and moved over to give Jaden a kiss. “Morning bud... what do you have there?” 

“Toast Mommy!” Jaden said, lifting his toast in the air to show her. “We made some for you!” 

Alex gently nudged the plate of Maggie’s toast over towards her chair. “Jaden counted and buttered, I toasted.” 

“Yay! Thank you!” Maggie said, taking a seat. She grabbed the first piece, but stopped when Jaden frowned at her. 

“Toast!” He held out his piece towards her. 

Maggie laughed realizing what he wanted. She touched her slice of bread to his. “Toast!” 

They all laughed, and Maggie gave Alex a wink and a look that warmed her heart. Simple mornings like this were what they lived for, and the best way to start their day as a family. 

Jaden finished his bread and reached for his cup of milk that Alex had brought over for him. He looked up at them both, brown eyes so similar to Alex’s looking up at them with love and awe. “Love you.” He said. 

“We love you too.” Alex said, and Maggie agreed. 

Alex felt Maggie’s hand reach for hers under the table and she sighed in contentment. Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Up Next: Day 26:The Show! 
> 
> PS: Thank you to everyone who attended and this past weekend's Sanvers Quarantine Creators Con 2021 so special! It was fun getting to speak on a panel, listening to all of the other panelists, and seeing your faces! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! :) 
> 
> PS: We wouldn’t have Pride or our rights as we know it today here in America, without the black queer community who were the first ones to stand up and fight back to police brutality by starting the Stonewall riots. Please stand with them now... and do your part to make sure that black queer voices are heard this June! Black Lives Matter!


End file.
